


Grirol

by Naranch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Harm to Children, Love, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Sexual Content, Smut, Violence, War, Weapons
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naranch/pseuds/Naranch





	1. Prolog

* * *

Na kontynencie zwanym Grirol zdominowanym przez Imperium Człowieka, trwają ciągłe konflikty. Między zjednoczonymi Ludźmi, wśród których żyją Krasnoludy i Niziołki a gdzieniegdzie można spotkać Gnomy uważane przez niektórych za mit, istnieje podział na pięć Marchii, spośród których najważniejsza jest Marchia Centralna, w której władzę sprawuję najstarsza córka rodu von Volkvin Susanne czwarta tego Imienia. Każda z marchii zmaga się z własnymi problemami, jednak najważniejszym z nich są ciągłe wojny. Marchia Południowo-Wschodnia zmaga się z inwazjami pomiotów Chaosu z Pustyń Wszelkiego Zła, leżących wzdłuż jej południowej granicy. Zarówno, jak i Marchia Południowo-Wschodnia, a także Północno-Wschodnia musi wciąż, uważać, by nie zapuścić się w odmęty wielkiego Lasu, który jest Królestwem Wolnych Elfów powszechnie znanymi jako Leśne Elfy. Powierzchnia terytorium Wolnych Elfów dzieli rozległymi połaciami łąk i lasów te dwie marchie, które wciąż zmagają się próbą uświadomienia swym mieszkańcom, że wycinanie elfich lasów doprowadzi do szybkiej zemsty, która zaś wiąże się z bolesną śmiercią. Dzieci Wielkiego Lasu nie wybaczają, a ich zabójcy znajdą cię nawet w najpilniej strzeżonym miejscu, zabijając swój cel nawet kosztem własnego życia, a to wszystko tylko po to, aby pomścić las i przywrócić balans natury. Hordy Orków, które zepchnięte do krańca kontynentu w końcu przestały walczyć miedzy sobą i pod jednym Wodzem Hordy, przypuściły zmasowany kontratak na ziemie ludzi wgryzająca się między cztery Marchie. W największym niebezpieczeństwie jest obecnie Marchia Południowo-Zachodnia, która od północnego-wschodu zmaga się z najazdami orków, z południa wzdłuż całego wybrzeża wciąż jest atakowana przez Korsarzy, Spaczonych Elfów, których kraj oddzielony jest morzem od wszystkich prócz Pustyni Wszelkiego Zła, która wpłynęła na mieszkające tam kiedyś Wysokie Elfy, powodując ich spaczenie i mutacje. Natomiast z zachodu wciąż przybywają wieści o zatopionych statkach, które nieumyślnie wpłynęły na wody terytorialne Królestwa Wysokich Elfów, a także z ich szpiegami, którzy wciąż starają się wykraść wszelaki informacje od Ludzi. Najmniejszy z problemów ma Marchia Północno-Zachodnia, której żeglarze znikają od czasu do czasu, ruszając w morze, aby odnaleźć Mityczne Smocze Krainy. Te mityczne leżą podobno na północ od wybrzeża marchii. Czasem wracają puste statki, czasami pojedynczy marynarz na tratwie wracał i opowiadał o zielonej wyspie, na której żyją wielkie jaszczury, pegazy, mityczne smoki i wiele inne dziwnych magicznych istot. Największą z dziwów, o których opowiadają ocalali z wyprawy jest domniemana rasa Falkarów, ludzie o wszelakich kolorach skóry, przez niebieskie do czerwonych, a nawet zielone i żółte. Z przekazów wiadomo, że mają oni rogi, których rozmiar i kształty są niezliczone.

* * *

**[Gdzieś w lasach marchii Południowo-Zachodniej]**

Bezchmurnej nocy, w środku lasu, przy tlącym się ognisku siedziało trzech mężczyzn. Pierwszy z nich ostrzył miecz, który trzymał na kolanach. Siedział w długiej szarej, brudnej bluzie, związanej pod szyją. Był on łysy, a jego dość młodą twarz szpecił pusty oczodół. Tuż obok niego leżała jego zbroja, długa przeszywanica, żelazne naramienniki i rękawice. Drugi z mężczyzn zajmował miejsce na gałęzi drzewa nad tym łysym. Lekka, brązowa skórznia dobrze kamuflowała jego obecność w tym miejscu. Siedział w skupieniu, jedna noga zwisała swobodnie, druga zaś wyciągnięta była wzdłuż gałęzi. W rękach trzymał załadowaną kuszę gotową, aby wystrzelić w nieproszonego gościa lub zwierzę, które mogłoby kręcić się w okolicy. Jego młoda nieskalana ranami ani bliznami twarz wskazywała, że nie zaznał jeszcze trudów życia. Ostatni z nich wylegiwał się pod drzewem. Pierwsze oznaki siwizny na jego czarnej czuprynie wskazywały, że jest z nich najstarszy. Jego twarz przyozdobiona była wieloma, zasklepionymi dziurami i bliznami, które wskazywały na przeżycie uderzenia buzdyganem w twarz. Jego kolczuga brzęczała, gdy obracał się z boku na bok. Jego pierś zdobił zielony koń na tle czerwonej tarczy, było to godło miasta Nosiam, stolicy Marchii Południowo-Zachodniej. Mimo posiadania takiej heraldyki nie należeli oni ani do Straży Miejskiej Nosiam, ani do Żołnierzy tej Marchii.

Byli to zwykli bandyci, stosujący godło jednej z pięciu stolic, by wyłudzać od ludzi pieniądze. Zwali się oni kolejno Rambrecht Jednooki, Paschke i Ortel Buzdygan. Ten ostatni nazywany nie był tak ze względy na obrażenia, jakie otrzymał od owej broni, a przez to, że gołymi rękoma udusił mężczyznę, który zadał mu je, od tamtego czasu dzierży buzdygan, którym został prawie zabity. To właśnie on był celem Zakapturzonej Postaci czającej się w mrokach lasu. Wyjął wąski nóż, który rozbłysnął pod wpływem odbicia światła księżyca, posłał go bezszelestnie w mrok.

Chyba zaczyna padać. – Stwierdził Rambrecht, czując, że coś kapie mu na głowę.  
  


Odpowiedziała mu najpierw cisza a później ciche pochrapywanie Ortela. Nie słysząc zainteresowania rozmową, wrócił do ostrzenia miecza, do czasu aż kolejna kropla spadła mu na łysą głowę.

Cholerny deszcz. – Starł z głowy kroplę.

Gdy jednak przyjrzał się dłoni, będąc przekonanym, że ujrzy mokrą dłoń, zdziwił się, gdy na jego ręce znajdowała się rozmazana krew. Natychmiast spojrzał do góry, w kierunku chłopaka, który powinien tam siedzieć. Dokładnie tak było, siedział tam, jakby nigdy nic, oprócz tego, że spomiędzy jego oczu wystawał wąski sztylet, jego krew spływała z głowy po ręku i kapała na ziemię, choć w tym przypadku na głowę Jednookiego.

Co do kurwy. – Wrzasnął. – Wstawaj Ortel, jesteśmy atakowani.

Hę, co znowu? – Zapytał zaspany Mężczyzna. – Co się stało?

Paschke nie żyje. Jesteśm… - Zdanie zostało nagle zastąpione dziwny bulgotem.

Rambrecht upadł na ziemię wypluwając w locie trochę krewi. Wprost z jego karku wystawał wąski sztylet. Ortel zerwał się na proste nogi chwytając oparty o drzewo dwuręczny, stalowy buzdygan. Z mroku wyłoniła się zakapturzona postać. Gdy weszła w zasięg światła dawanego przez przygasający ogień dobył długi miecz. Trzon jego głowicy owinięty był szarym materiałem przypominającym bandaże. Jelec wykuty był na kształt szerokich, pojedynczych rogów, głowica zastąpiona była ozdobą przypominającą oko, które otworzył się wraz z jego dobycię. Taszka miecz była prawie dwukrotnie szerszy od ostrza a w jej środku znajdował się wycięty trójkąt, przed taszką na szerokość dłoni znajdował się biały materiał. Sama głownia miecza nie przypominała kunsztem wykonania jego reszty, była szara, w wielu miejscach poszczerbiona i wybrakowana, lecz nawet najmniejsze wyszczerbienie zdawało się być równie ostre co cała reszta ostrza. Zakapturzona postać powolnym krokiem zbliżała się do Mężczyzny. Ortel bez namysłu zrobił krok do przodu i potężnym zamachem posłał w tym kierunku swój buzdygan. Miecznik zrobił szybki krok w bok unikając uderzenia, które wzbiło w powietrze tabun dymu i piachu. Zrobił kolejny krok i poziomym zamachem celował w głowę, zakapturzonej postaci. Ten wykonał szynki skłon unikając obuchu, który przemknął tuż nad jego głową, strącając mu z niej kaptur. Ortel cofnął się kawałek, widząc niebieską skórę napastnika, jeszcze większy mętlik sprawiły, mu dwa zakrzywione do tyłu srebrne rogi, oddzielone, krótkimi zaczesanymi do tyłu, ciemnymi włosami. Widząc strach i zawahanie Buzdygana, uśmiechnął się szeroko wyprowadzając uderzenie płazem w dłonie mężczyzny. Ortel cofnął ręce w ostatnim momencie, powietrze przeszył świst miecza przypominający śmiech, obłąkanego z żalu mężczyzny. Cofnął się jeszcze kilka kroków i poczuł za sobą opór. Spojrzał szybko i dostrzegł za swymi plecami drzewo. Nie mając wyjścia, wziął zamach szeroki na tyle na ile pozwalało mu otoczenie i wyprowadził skośny zamach z lewej do prawej. Znów w powietrze wzbił się tuman piachu, ziemi i pyłu. Gdy próbował przyciągnąć broń znów do siebie, poczuł przeszywający ból rękach. Spojrzał na swą broń, następnie na swe ręce i wrzasnął z bólu niemożliwego do opisania. Jego dłonie wciąż trzymały buzdygan, jednak nie były już częścią jego rąk. Następnie podobny ból przeszedł przez jego klatkę piersiową, zdążył zobaczyć tylko ostrze, które powoli wbija się w jego serce.

**[Kilka godzin później. Miasto stołeczne Nosiam]**

Przez płachtę do ogromnego namiotu weszła zakapturzona postać. Zielony płaszcz sięgał za kolana, odsłaniając wysokie, żołnierskie buty i czarne, luźne spodnie. Na wierzchu tuż pod szyją zwisał mu srebrny medalion, który składał się z kilku pierścieni tworzących żyroskop. Mimo tego, że namiot rozmiarem mógł równać się z normalnym domem, nie było w nim zbyt dużo miejsca, większość jego powierzchni zajmowały klatki, wypełnione przeróżnymi stworami, istotami i stworzeniami. Powoli ruszył między nimi w kierunku centrum namiotu. Tam znajdowało się stare dębowe biurko. Za biurkiem na fotelu siedział wygodnie, niski krępy mężczyzna w smokingu. Na widok zakapturzonej postaci wyprostował, podniósł cylinder leżący na biurku i założył go na głowę. Pochylił się nad biurkiem, oparł się o nie łokciami, skrzyżował palce rąk i wbił wzrok w nadchodzącą postać.

Witam Panie Niwari. – Przywitał się krępy mężczyzna. – Co pana do mnie sprowadza?

Mężczyzna nazwany Niwari rozsunął zamek płaszczu i odchylił go, przy pasie zwisał mu niewielki worek, który cały przesiąknięty był krwią. Odpiął worek i rzucił na biurko.

Przyszedłem odebrać zapłatę. – Stwierdził Niwari.

Co? Tak szybko? – Zdziwił się. – Ja… ja jeszcze nie zdążyłem zebrać całej sumy.

To już nie mój problem. Wykonałem zadanie i oczekuje zapłaty. – Powiedział i westchnął głośno.

Jakoś się na pewno dogadamy. - Mężczyzna, wzdrygnął się lekko.

Zrzucił worek z biurka, który przetoczył się kilka metrów po wybrukowanej podłodze, zostawiając za sobą krwawy ślad. Wyjął z kieszeni chusteczkę i starł krew z biurka. Otworzył jedną z szuflad w biurku i wyjął na blat stertę dokumentów, otworzył następną i wyjął zeń spory mieszek, którego zawartość zabrzęczała, gdy postawił ją na biurku.

Udało mi się zebrać czterysta Złotych Koron, to oznacza, że jestem panu winny jeszcze dwieście siedemdziesiąt pięć. – Spojrzał na kartkę na wierzchu sterty i na mieszek. – Jestem w stanie Panu zaoferować wszystko, co znajduje się w tym namiocie.

Nie potrzebuje żadnego z twoich stworów, zawadzałby mi tylko w pracy. – Stwierdził Niwari.

Nie mam, nic innego do zaoferowania. – Zastanowił się Handlarz.

W takim razie zabiorę to. – Podniósł z biurka mieszek. – To było nasze ostatnie, spotkanie. Proszę nie liczyć na dalszą współpracę.

Niwari odwrócił się, przypiął mieszek do paska i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Pulchny mężczyzna wstał z fotela i szybko podbiegł do mężczyzny.

Proszę zaczekać, może jednak się coś panu spodoba. – Powiedział, przecierając zakrwawioną chusteczką czoło. – Niech pan pójdzie ze mną na chwilę, obiecuje, że nie będzie pan żałował.

Niwari znów się odwrócił i poszedł za sprzedawcą. Niski mężczyzna stanął za biurkiem i rozłożył ręce, wyciągając je przed siebie. Skierował swe otwarte dłonie w pustą przestrzeń i szepcząc inkantację pod nosem, narysował dłońmi okrąg w powietrzu. Za ruchem ręki pojawiła się zielona poświata tworząca magiczny krąg. Zielona okrągła tarcza ze wpisanym w nią dwiema sześcioramiennymi gwiazdami, z kolejnym wpisanym kołem w owe gwiazdy. Między ramionami gwiazd pojawiły się magiczne runy. W miejscy, w którym przed chwilą znajdowała się czarna kotara, za którą zniknął niski mężczyzna. Zakapturzony wszedł zaraz za nim, za płachtą znajdowało się niewielkie pomieszczenie. Podłoga była tu wyłożona, skórami i futrami wielu różnych stworzeń i zwierząt. Niwari rozejrzał się dookoła. Znajdowały się tu dwie, wysokie klatki przykryte w połowię narzutą, pod ścianami rozłożone byłe stojaki na broń. Ich zawartość była jednak inna w miejscu mieczy, toporów lub włóczni znajdowały się pejcze baty, kajdany, noże, tasaki, a także pilnik lub piły ręczne. Na środku pokoju stały puste dyby, ogólnie w pomieszczeniu nie było zbyt wiele, oprócz narzędzi tortur i machin tego samego przeznaczenia, znajdowało się tu wielkie łoże i ruchomy stojak z ubraniami. Krępy mężczyzna podszedł do jednej z klatek i ściągając płachtę, ukazał zakapturzonemu wysoką postać. Barczysty, wielki mężczyzna o ponadprzeciętnym owłosieniu stał zakuty w wiele łańcuchów pokrytych runami. Gdy światło dotarło do jego oczu, zaczął rzucać się agresywnie po klatce.

To stworzenie to najwyższej klasy niedźwiedzi Likantrop. – Uśmiechnął się mężczyzna. – Jeśli dorzuci Pan pięćdziesiąt Koron, to oddam go, ot tak.

Mówiłem, że nie potrzebuje bezrozumnych bestii. – Warknął Niwari. – Mówiłeś, że nie zmarnujesz mojego czasu, a jednak. Jeśli to wszystko, co masz, to ja już pójdę. Żegnam. Nie omieszkam też wspomnieć tutejszym władzą o handlu Humanoidami.

Proszę zrozumieć, ja oferują go w nagrodę za zadanie, co oznacza, że to nie jest handel. – Przetarł czoło chusteczką. – Dodatkowo, według prawa Marchii, nie mogę sprzedawać humanoidów, w obrębie miasta stołecznego. Jednak żadne prawo nie mówi, że nie mogę ich tu posiadać lub przekazywać w czyjeś ręce.

Próbowałeś mi go sprzedać, to nie jest dobrowolne oddanie. – Warknął, poddenerwowany już Niwari. – Wychodzę!

Odwrócił się napięcie. Już miał ruszać, gdy jego uszu doszedł dźwięk, cichego szlochu. Spojrzał na drugą zakrytą wciąż klatkę. Szybkim pociągnięciem zdjął narzutę i przyjrzał się zawartości klatki. W kącie klatki siedziała skulona dziewczyna, na oko w początkowym wieku nastoletnim. Jedyne co miała na sobie to szarą szmacianą suknię, wielokrotnie połataną, od razu można było zobaczyć, że jest ona na nią za mała. Na jej szyi znajdowała się metalowa obroże, która z pomocą łańcucha przykuwała dziewczynkę do klatki. Nie widział jej twarzy, jedyne co mógł dostrzec to jej długie różowe włosy, które teraz w zwisając w nieładzie, zakrywały częściowo jej ciało. Gdy płachta zleciała na ziemię, a światło padło na dziewczynę, ta wzdrygnęła się i skuliła jeszcze bardziej, starając schować się jak najgłębiej w kącie klatki. Niwari rzucił na nią dokładniej okiem, w wielu miejscach jej skóra pokryta była siniakami. Zakapturzony spojrzał na kupca, który zdejmowała właśnie ze stojaka bat.

Kto pozwolił ci płakać w obecności klienta. – Wrzasnął. – Już ja cię oduczę, takiego zachowanie, jeśli chcesz płakać dam ci do tego powód.

Więc to cię kręci, Staier. – Powiedział głośno. – Znęcanie się nad dziećmi. Ile razy ją już zgwałciłeś. – Spojrzał, gniewnym wzrokiem w kierunku grubasa.

Kupiec Staier stanął jak wryty z uniesioną ręką gotową, by zadać cios, zapanowała krótka cisza.

Zadałem Ci pytanie Staier. – Niwari podniósł głos.

Ja… ja jej jeszcze nawet nie dotknąłem. – Sprzedawca próbował znaleźć odpowiednie słowa. – Ja ją tylko szkole, musi znać swoje miejsce, by mogła w przyszłości dobrze służyć swojemu właścicielowi.

Grubas zamachnął się, by uderzyć dziewczynkę batem. Nim jednak bat strzelił, powietrze przeciął świst w akompaniamencie szaleńczego śmiechu. Nim Staier zorientował się co zaszło, dostrzegł blask szarego miecza, który przeciął bat tuż nad jego palcami.

Zabieram ją. – Zdecydował, chowając miecz pod płaszcz. – Wypisuj dokumenty i nie każ mi oglądać twej paskudnej mordy ani chwili dłużej.

Staier upuścił resztkę bata i co sił w nogach ruszył ku poprzedniemu pomieszczeniu. Gdy tylko zniknął za kotarą, Niwari podszedł do klatki i dobywając miecza, przeciął najpierw dół jej prętów następnie ich górę. Metaliczny dźwięk upadających stalowych prętów odbił się echem po pomieszczeniu. Znów schował miecz i odpiął łańcuch u szyi dziewczyny.

Wstań. – Rozkazał dziewczynie.

Wstała posłusznie, nie przestając płakać, wciąż włosy zasłaniały jej twarz. Stała teraz w kącie klatki ze wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę, bez problemu mógł zobaczyć łzy upadające na podłogę.

Podejdź do wyjścia i zaczekaj tam na mnie. – Powiedział, podchodząc do drugiej klatki.

Lykanie, czy rozumiesz wspólny. – Zapytał.

Mężczyzna podniósł wzrok, spoglądając na Niwariego.

Trochę. – Wydukał, z mocnym Elfim akcentem. – Chociaż na co dzień posługuje się Elfickim.

Niech będzie i elficki. – Powiedział po Elficku. – Pewnie pochodzisz z wolnych Lasów. Czy masz rodzinę?

Mam żonę i dziecko. – Oświadczył Lykan. – Schwytali mnie gdy…

Nie interesuje mnie jak cię schwytali. – Przerwał mu. – Chciałem tylko wiedzieć, czy masz gdzie wrócić. – Dobył miecza.

Co ty chcesz, przestań! – Zaprotestował, widząc że Zakapturzony bierze zamach.

Niwari podniósł miecz i zamachnął się nim, tnąc kraty i niszcząc runiczne łańcuchy. Lykantrop upadł na ziemie z głośnym trzaskiem. Gdy się podniósł, rozmasował nadgarstki i podszedł do zakapturzonego.

Dziękuje, niewielu ludzi pomaga w dzisiejszych czasach starszym rasą. – Stwierdził.

Nie jestem człowiekiem. – Uchylił kaptur, pokazując na chwilę swą twarz mężczyźnie. – Weź też to.

Niwari sięgnął pod płaszcz i wyjął niewielką sakiewkę.

W środku jest jakieś dwadzieścia Koron i kilka srebrników. – Powiedział, rzucając mu sakwę. - Powinno wystarczyć z nadmiarem na dotarcie do Krain Leśnych Elfów. Weź stąd co tylko zechcesz, na pewno zabierz sztylet lub tasak i wyjdź, najlepiej rozcinając płachtę. Gdyby ktoś chciał cię zatrzymać lub nie chciał ci udzielić pomocy, szepnij mu „Morto venos por la malamikoj de la Vivo (Śmierć przyjdzie po wrogów Życia)”.

Nun kaj Ciam (Teraz i Zawsze), Bracie. – Wyszeptał Lykan, zabierając kilka ubrań i sztylet ze stojaków.

Niwari, podszedł do dziewczynki, zostawiając mężczyznę samego. Klepnął ją lekko po plecach i pchnął do przodu, poczuł na dłoni jej stracha i to jak się trzęsie, gdy jest dotykana.

Idź. – Znów ją lekko pchnął, drugą ręką zaś odsłonił przed nimi kotarę.

W głównym pomieszczeni, na fotelu siedział Staier, ręce trzęsły mu się niemiłosiernie. Usłyszał za sobą kroki i już chciał wstać, gdy usłyszał głoś Zakapturzonego.

Siedź gdzie siedzisz i nie wstawaj, czym mniej patrzę na twoją twarz tym lepiej dla mnie. – Warknął. – Podaj dziewczynce, akt własności i zejdź mi z oczu. – Ruszył przed siebie.

Kupiec wykonał szybko jego polecenie i próbował wręczyć dziewczynce karki. Ona jednak stała w miejscu wbijając wciąż wzrok w podłogę. Niwari podszedł i wyrwał mu kartki z rąk, klepnął dziewczynkę w plecy, ponawiając komendę. Ruszył przed siebie, pchając ją delikatnie. Gdy był w połowię drogi do wyjścia, usłyszał za sobą ciche, niezgrabne kroki. Odwrócił się i zobaczył Staiera, który dzierżąc krótki miecz, szedł powoli za nimi. Zatrzymał się jednak, widząc płomienie w oczach mężczyzny.

Uznam, że chciałeś mi tylko wskazać drogę do wyjścia, a miecz trzymasz na wypadek jakby, któreś ze zwierzą się uwolniło. – Stwierdził Niwari. – Przecież głupio by było zaatakować mężczyznę w plecy, nie wiedząc co kryje pod płaszczem.

Kończąc to zdanie, uchylił część płaszcza, pod którym błysnął czerwony Krąg Runiczny. W mgnieniu oka trzy wąskie sztylety wystrzeliły w kierunku Staiera. Dwa pierwsze trafiły go w ramiona, wbijając się głęboko. Trzeci przebił dłoń, w której kupiec trzymał miecz. Zakapturzony wyszedł wraz z dziewczynką na zatłoczoną ulicę. Przyciągnął ją do siebie i spojrzał na nią.

Złap, się mojego płaszcza i nie puszczaj. – Powiedział, ruszając przed siebie.

Ulice stolicy Marchii były wybrukowane, a po ziemi nie walały się żadne śmieci. W dzielnicy, w której się znajdowali, mieszkali tylko ludzie, większość nieludzi albo nie miała do niej wstępu lub nie mieli czego tutaj szukać, choć była to jedna z najbogatszych i najlepszych dzielnic, była też jedną z najbardziej nietolerancyjnych i ksenofobicznych. Szli dobrze patrolowanymi ulicami, wypełnionymi po brzegi ludźmi, straganami i sklepowymi szyldami. Ludzie patrzyli się dziwnie na zakapturzonego mężczyznę, prowadzącego półnagą dziewczynkę, kilkukrotnie byli nawet zatrzymywani przez patrol, lecz za każdym razem, gdy zorientowali się, że nosi on Żyroskopowy Medalion, oddalali się w pośpiechu, przepraszając za problem. Mijali, co kilka chwil kolejne stoiska, z przeróżnymi rzeczami, od jedzenia, przez ubrania, ozdoby, a nawet po broń. Wszystko, ręcznej roboty, kunsztownie wykonane i z równie wysokimi cenami co wysoka jakość ich wykonania. Niwari zatrzymał się, czując pociągnięcie za płaszcz. Spojrzał w kierunku dziewczynki, stała pierwszy raz odkąd ją widział z głową skierowaną w inny stronę niż ziemia. Przyglądała się jednemu ze straganów. Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią uważnie, a następnie w kierunku, w którym ona patrzyła. Dostrzegł niewielki stragan z pieczywem, który otoczony był wieloma klientami.

Jesteś głodna? – Zapytał.

Dziewczynka, słysząc jego głos, znów wbiła wzrok w podłogę i szybko nadrobiła dystans do niego. Pokiwała ledwo zauważalnie głową, zaprzeczając. Niwari westchnął głośno i ruszył dalej. Zatrzymał się jednak po kilku metrach, spoglądając na szyld nad nim. Widniał na nim kufel piwa i łózko, Napis głosił „Gospoda Czterech Róż”. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na dziewczynkę, która wciąż nie odrywała wzroku od ziemi. Chciał wejść, lecz znów poczuł szarpnięcie.

Co znowu? – Pomyślał, odwracając się. – Co się stało? – Zapytał.

P…p…przepraszam, a…a…ale niewolno…m…mi t...tam wejść. – Wskazała palcem na Okno dużo okno oberży. Widniał na nim napis „Nieludziom i innemu plugastwu wstęp wzbroniony”.

Nachyli się nad dziewczynką, która wystawiła policzek gotowa na przyjęcie ciosu. Ten jednak nie nadszedł, zamiast tego poczuła zimny dotyk skórzanej rękawiczki, który odgarnął jej włosy do tyłu, odsłaniając jej twarz i uszy. Przyjrzał się jej uważnie, jej oczy były koloru srebra, zmarszczył brwi i narastał w nim znów gniew, gdy zobaczył jej podbite oko. Obrócił jej głowę delikatnie w lewo i w prawo, przyglądał się jej chwilę, nim dostrzegł, że jej uszy są minimalnie szpiczaste, co wskazywało na to, że jest ona półelfem. Prawdopodobnie, była dzieckiem Elfiej niewolnicy powstałym w wyniku gwałtu. Zmusił się do delikatnego uśmiechu i zdjął kaptur. Wzdrygnęła się w momencie, gdy go zobaczyła, jednak poczuła niewielką ulgę, gdy zobaczyła, że on również nie jest człowiekiem. Był Falkarem, jego skóra była koloru niebieskiego, uśmiechał się do niej delikatnie, jednak jego zielone oczy nie wskazywały na żadną z emocji. Delikatne rysy twarzy i błyszczące, zadbane, ciemne włosy wyróżniały jego młody wiek, nie mógł mieć więcej niż dwadzieścia lat. Nad skronią, tuż przy linii włosów znajdowały się zakrzywione do tyłu rogi. Wyprostował się i wszedł do środka, dziewczynka zaraz za nim. Podszedł do lady, ignorując spojrzenia wszystkich obecnych w środku ludzi, dziewczynka chwyciła się mocniej płaszcza i przylgnęła do niego tak blisko, jak tylko mogła.

Poproszę dwuosobowy pokój, najlepiej z oknem. – Powiedział do kobiet, stojącej za kontuarem. – Chce od razu zamówić posiłek do pokoju, porządna miska ciepłej zupy, bochen chleba, do tego najlepiej kawałek mięsa i wyciśniętego soku. Później chciałbym zamówić kąpiel i obsługę do pokoju, najlepiej kobietę.

Proszę chwilę zaczekać. – Kobieta nie przestawała patrzeć na medalion Falkara. – Zaraz wszystko będzie załatwione. – Skończyła mówić i schowała na zaplecze.

Ej ty rogaty dziwolągu. – Usłyszał za sobą. – Nie umiesz czytać? To lokal dla normalnych ludzi, nie potrzebujemy tu demonicznych pomiotów i dzieci elfich kurew.

Niwari odwrócił się w kierunku głosu i zobaczył pijanego mężczyznę, w brudnej od alkoholu koszuli. Przesunął dziewczynkę za siebie, bezgłośnie poprawił płaszcz i splunął w kierunku ochlaptusa.

Gdybym chciał słuchać odgłosów świń, to bym wybrał się do jednego z ludzkich burdeli. – Zrobił krok w przód. – Lub wybrałbym się wprost do chlewu, który nazywasz domem i zabawiłbym się z twoją żoną.

W karczmie wybuchła fala śmiechów. Pijany mężczyzna zaczerwienił się ze złości i zawstydzenia.

Słuchaj przybłędo, zabieraj stąd swe zmutowane dupsko i zabierz ze sobą to kurwie dziecko. – Wrzasnął Pijak.

Nie to ty posłuchaj, odezwij się jeszcze raz w kierunku moim, bodź kogokolwiek w moim towarzystwie, nieważne czy byłby to elf, ork, mutant czy demon. Nieważne czy byłby to mężczyzna, kobieta czy dziecko, jeśli jeszcze raz usłyszę twój świński głos lub zobaczę twą zapijaczoną mordę, utnę ci łeb i nakarmię nim twoją rodzie. Później odetnę ich łby i wsadzę w dupę twojego truchła. – Rzucił wiązanką Niwari.

Do gospody weszli strażnicy, zaalarmowani krzykami z jej środka. Bezzwłocznie podeszli do Falkara, chcą złapać go za fraki i wyprowadzić, jednak gdy podeszli na tyle blisko by dojrzeć jego medalion, zatrzymali się i wymienili się słowem. Wznowili swój krok i podeszli do nich.

Czy ten mężczyzna przeszkadza tobie i twej towarzyszce, Casisto. – Powiedział jeden ze strażników.

Zabierzcie mi go z przed oczu a uznam że się nic nie stało. – Warknął Falkar, nazwany Casisto.

Złapali go pijanego za fraki, pociągnęli pod same drzwi i cisnęli o bruk na zewnątrz. Jeden z nich zasalutował Niwariemu, który zignorował to i odwrócił się znów w stronę kontuaru. Tam stała już kobieta, która wyciągała do niego klucz.

Pokój na poddaszu, schodami do góry i na samym końcu korytarza jeszcze raz do góry. – Powiedział, uśmiechając się. – Bala z wodą jest już przygotowana, koleżanka czeka na pana już w pokoju, a kucharz powoli podgrzewa posiłek, który zostanie doniesiony do pokoju.

Dziękuje. – Powiedział Niwari. – Mam jeszcze jedną prośbę. Czy mogłaby pani zaprowadzić tę dziewczynę do tego pokoju i powiedzieć koleżance by pomogła jej się umyć? Najlepiej pozbyć się też starej szmaty, którą ma na sobie. Ja w tym czasie muszę coś jeszcze załatwić. – Skończywszy zadanie, położył kilka Złotych Koron na ladzie i wyszedł.

Gdy Falkar wrócił do Czterech Róż, było już dawno po zmroku. Wziął od gospodyni klucz i powolnym krokiem skierował się do pokoju. Wspiął się po drugich schodach i otworzył kluczem pokój, najciszej jak tylko mógł. Rozejrzał się przelotnie po pokoju. Dwa łóżka postawione pod ścianą rozdzielone szafką nocną. Szafa na ubrania naprzeciwko nich, nieduży stół z dwoma krzesłami stał pod oknem, naprzeciwko wejścia. Obok szafy znajdował się kominek, w którym nie tlił się nawet ogień. Dopiero po uważniejszym przyjrzeniu się zauważył, że na środku pokoju, trzęsąc się z zimna siedzi skulona dziewczynka. Na stole, na srebrnej tacy stał nietknięty posiłek, który zamówił przed wyjściem. Zdjął płaszcz i odwiesił na haczyk na drzwiach, ściągnął rękawiczki i włożył do kieszeni płaszcza. Zdjął torbę, którą miał przewieszoną przez ramie i położył na najbliższym łóżku, obok niej rzucił sakwę, której zawartość zabrzęczała, zderzając się z materacem. Podszedł do kominka, wrzucił kilka drew leżących koło niego, stworzył magiczny krąg, z którego wystrzeliły płomienie, rozpalając w kominku. Otworzył torbę znajdującą się na łóżku, wyją z niej coś i podszedł do dziewczynki. Strzepnął tym, rozwijając. Dla dziewczynki zabrzmiał to jak dźwięk wystrzału z bicza.

Wstań i podnieś ręce. – Powiedział wyciągając ku niej rękę.

P…proszę, ja p…przecież nic n…n…nie zrobiłam. –Wyszeptała i znów zaczęła płakać. – P…proszę m…mnie nie k…karać. Nie d…dotknęłam niczego.

Pisnęła, gdy zobaczyła rękę chłopaka, zamknęła oczy, mimo tego wstała i podniosła ręce. Zamiast uderzenia poczuła na swym ciele dotyk, bawełnianej koszuli, którą na nią nałożył. Usłyszała kroki, otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła, że usiadł na łóżku, a ona stoi wciąż z podniesionymi rękoma, w białej koszuli nocnej, lekko za dużej, ale przynajmniej ciepłej.

Czy mogłabyś przyklęknąć, przede mną najlepiej plecami do mnie. – Zapytał Chłopak.

Niezwłocznie wykonała jego polecenie i klęknęła na kolanach plecami do niego. Delikatnie zebrał jej włosy, Falkar czuł, jak trzęsie się za każdym razem, gdy ich dotykał, nie minęło kilka minut, gdy klęczała przed Niwarim, który kończył zaplatać jej włosy w dwa warkocze. Znów pisnęła, gdy ją podniósł. Przez cały ten czas z jej oczu leciały łzy.

Czemu, nie zjadłaś tego co przyniosła gospodyni? – Zapytał.

N…nie w…wolno mi jeść… jedzenia, które z…zostało p…przygotowane…dla M…mojego Pana. – Wydukała, przez wciąż płynące łzy.

Westchnął, stał i przeszedł koło niej, podszedł pod okno i usiadł przy stole. Dotknął miski, była całkowicie zimna, chleb stwardniał, a mięso wyschło, jedynie sok się do czegoś nadawał. Wyciągnął przed siebie ręce, unosząc je nad stołem. Magiczny krąg pojawił się tuż pod jego dłońmi i po chwili zupa znów była ciepła, chleb miękki, a mięso w miarę soczyste.

Choć i usiądź naprzeciwko mnie. – Wskazał na krzesło po drugiej stronie stołu. – Odpowiesz mi na kilka pytań i wtedy zjesz.

Dziewczyna kiwnęła twierdząco głową i szybko, lecz ostrożnie podeszła do stołu. Odsunęła krzesło i usiadła. Wzrok miała spuszczony na ręce, które trzymała na kolanach. Wciąż unikała jego wzroku. Przyjrzał się jej, na koszuli pojawiło się już kilka mokrych od łez plam. 

Ja nazywam się Luxar Nawari i jestem Falkarem, półsmokiem. – Powiedział, starając się zachować najłagodniejszy ton, na jaki było go stać. – Wiem, że jesteś półelfem, ale wciąż nie wiem, jak się nazywasz, wystarczy mi imię.

Emilia… nazywam się Emilia. – Wyszeptał.

Widzisz, nie było to trudne. – Podsunął jej miskę z zupą. – Możesz jeść, nie musisz się martwić, zamówiłem to dla ciebie. – Starł łzy z jej policzków. – Następne pytanie. Czemu płaczesz, czy coś cię boli, czy czegoś się boisz?

Ja… nic mnie… nie boli. – Powiedziała cicho. – Ale, p…proszę się m…mną nie p…przejmować, moje życie jest nic niewarte. – Dodała z wymuszonym uśmiechem.

To nie jest odpowiedź na moje pytanie, czuję, że coś ukrywasz, ale jeśli nie chcesz powiedzieć, nie będę Cię zmuszał. – Podał jej chleb. – Czemu uważasz, że twoje życie jest nic niewarte?

Mój Pan tak mówi, więc taka jest prawda. – Dodała, pochłaniając łapczywie zupę.

Jedz wolniej, bo się zadławisz. – Podsunął jej szklankę soku. – Posłuchaj, możesz zapomnieć o wszystkich obelgach, które powiedział Staier.

Dziewczynka nic nie odpowiedziała, pokręciła tylko twierdząco głową. 

Zjedz, ile tylko chcesz, jeśli będziesz jeszcze głodna, w plecaku powinny być jeszcze jakieś racje żywnościowe. – Podsunął jej talerz z mięsem. – Ja muszę wyjść jeszcze na chwilę. Połóż się spać, koniecznie w łóżku.

Falkar wstał z krzesła, wyszedł z pokoju i zszedł do sali wspólnej. W pomieszczeniu nie było nikogo i panowała całkowita ciemność, jedyne światło dochodziło zza okna i z góry schodów. Zrobił krok do przodu, nagle cała przestrzeń dookoła niego zawirowała, zmieniając się w czarny dym. Luxar stał teraz pośrodku niego w całkowitym mroku. Powoli docierały do niego kroki zagłuszane szyderczym śmiechem.

Czego chcesz Vezotiral? – Krzyknął w nicość.

Tak witasz starych znajomych? – Zapytał głos.

Z cienia wyłonił się powolnym krokiem mężczyzna. Jego blada twarz, podkreślona była łysinom. Fioletowa szata, zasłaniała każdy element ciała poza głową. Czaszki ozdabiały jego ramiona. Na klatce piersiowej widniała ogromna głowa kruka, której ametystowe oczy śledziły każdy ruch Niwariego.

Zjeżdżaj z mojej głowy. – Warknął Luxar. – Twoja morda obrzydza mi wieczór.

Choć, przejdziemy się. – Zaproponował mężczyzna. – Ochłoniesz i pogadamy. Chce się dogadać.

Nigdzie z tobą nie idę, odeślij mnie z powrotem. – Zaprotestował. – Miałem ochotę się napić, ale twój widok popsuje smak nawet najlepszego alkoholu.

W takim razie nie będę cię długo trzymał. – Stwierdził. – Żona kazała przynieść ci prezent przygarnięcia dziecka.

Skąd… nieważne w sumie to się domyślam. – Pokręcił głową w niedowierzaniu. – Vexea i jej pieprzone Kruki. Przekaż jej, że tyle razy mówiłem, by trzymała swych sługusów z dala ode mnie.

Rzadko się zdarza, że Handlarz Śmiercią szkoli kogoś w swym fachu. – Damski głos wydobył się znad ucha Chłopaka.

Luxar, spojrzał niepewnie na swoje ramię, siedział tam kruk, który mówił głosem Vexey, bogini kruków, szpiegów i opiekunów, żony Vezotirala, boga śmierci, handlarzy śmiercią, siewcy chaosu i demonotwórcy.

Jeszcze ciebie tu brakowało. – Półsmok westchnął.

Możesz odciąć się od mojego męża, kra, ale ode mnie się tak łatwo nie uwolnisz, szczególnie że wziąłeś pod swe, kra, skrzydło dziecko. – Wykraczał kruk kobiecym głosem.

To dziecko to tylko niewolnik. – Stwierdził. Niwari. – Czemu miałbym się nią przejmować?

Przypomina mi Siostrę, moją małą Lyrri, kra. – Wypowiedział jego głosem. – Nie zapominaj, że moją domeną są szpiedzy i jestem boginią więc kra, nie ukryjesz swych myśli przede mną. Nie jestem moim mężem.

Szkoda by było by jej się coś stało. – Zaśmiał się Vezotiral. – Było by bardzo szkoda.

Zamilcz przygłupie, już raz pozwoliłam ci skrzywdzić dziecko. To, że nie potrafiłeś dotrzymać umowy to tylko wina twojej niekompetencji. Mścisz się na nim za to, że jesteś słaby, a twoje cudne stwory przegrywają ze śmiertelnikami na froncie. Lepiej traktuj swoje ostatnie dziecko z szacunkiem. – Zaskrzeczał Kruk, wściekłym głosem Bogini.

Nie nazywaj mnie jego dzieckiem, zrodziłem się z Falkarów i jestem Falkarem. – Warknął Luxar.

Daj spokój, nie gniewaj się na mnie, ja, kra, chce ci tylko pomóc i naprawić to, co ten ignorant zrobił. – Powiedział spokojny głos. – A ty nie stój jak trup, kra, tylko daj mu to i zjeżdżaj, chce z nim porozmawiać na osobności.

Bóg Śmierci wysunął swą kościstą ręke z długiego rękawa. W otwartej dłoni leżał krótki nóż o czarnym ostrzu. Swoją budową przypominał krucze pióro. Między ostrzem a rękojeścią w miejscu taszki znajdowało się ametystowe krucze oko. Zamiast głowicy miał czarny kruczy dziób.

To mój prezent dla tej dziewczynki, kra, w dzisiejszych czasach nawet kobiety powinny mieć się czym bronić, w twoim zadaniu jest nauczyć ją z niego korzystać. – Wyjaśnił kruk.

Nie potrzebujemy od was żadnych prezentów. – Warknął Luxar. – Znów próbujecie ingerować w moje życie, dajcie mi w końcu spokój.

Uspokój się, to nie tylko nóż, ale i magiczny przedmiot, kra, jest zrobiony z piór mojego płaszcza, daje mi możliwość strzeżenia jej i obserwowani czy ta zakała... – Kruk spojrzał na łysego. – A ty tu czego jeszcze szukasz, won, bo w domu pogadamy. – Poczekała z kontynuacjom do czasu aż Vezotrial zniknął w czarnym dymie. – Tak jak chciałam powiedzieć, kra, pomoże dziewczynce przeżyć w razie, kra, niebezpieczeństwa i pozwoli mi obserwować czy mój mąż nie próbuje jej czegoś zrobić.

Dziękuje, chyba. – Podrapał się po głowie.

Nie dziękuj, tylko upewnij się, że ta dziewczynka, kra, przeżyje, jeśli jej się coś stanie wiedz, że pożałujesz, nie tylko z powodu mej zemsty, ale i z bólu własnej duszy. – Powiedziała – Lepiej się nią dobrze zajmij, ale chyba nie muszę ci tego mówić, kra, patrząc ile wydałeś już na nią pieniędzy.

Mogłabyś przestać mnie śledzić. – Jego głos brzmiał spokojnie.

Zaakceptuj ją, a wypełni pustkę w twoim małym sercu. Może stanie się kolejnym płomieniem napędzającym twą magię. – Stwierdziła Vexea. – Niech opieka nad tym dzieckiem przeważy twoje winy, niech jej życie odpłaca za każde, które odebrałeś i masz jeszcze zamiar odebrać. – Każde kolejne słowo zdawało się dochodzić z coraz dalszego miejsca. – Wypełnij to zadanie, a nie zabraknie ci miejsca u… - Głos zniknął całkowicie. – A teraz idź i się nią zajmij. – Głos doszedł tym razem z jego głowy.

Gdy jego myśli wróciły do jego ciała, zamiast stać w sali wspólnej karczmy, stał na najwyższym stopniu schodów tuż przed drzwiami pokoju, w którym się zatrzymali. Poczuł niewielki ciężar w swojej dłoni i spojrzał na to co w niej trzyma. W jego ręku spoczywał kruczy nóż, który ofiarowała mu Vexea. Stał chwilę w bezruchu, wsłuchując się w ciszę, w głowię wciąż rozbrzmiewały mu słowa bogini. Z zadumy wyrwało go dopiero ciche jęczenie zza drzwi. Wziął głęboki wdech i otworzył drzwi. Pierwsze co rzuciło mu się w oczy to kruk siedzący na parapecie za oknem przyglądający się dziewczynce. Zignorował go i spojrzał w jej kierunku, kręciła się po łóżku, pojękując cicho, z zamkniętych oczu znów płynęły jej łzy. Podszedł do niej powoli i usiadł bokiem na krawędzi łózka. Odłożył nóż na szafkę i wziął głęboki oddech, najciszej jak tylko potrafił. Pogłaskał dziewczynkę po głowię i zaczął nucić spokojną rytmiczną melodię, tylko to pamiętał z kołysanki, którą jego mama śpiewała jego siostrze, gdy ta miała koszmary. Robił to tak długo, aż się uspokoiła. Gdy w końcu spała spokojnie delikatnie wstał i usiadł na swoim łóżku. Przesunął się na środek, skrzyżował nogi i wyjął miecz. Przyjrzał się ostrzu, miał wrażenie, że jedno z wyszczerbień zniknęło, jednak po bliższych oględzinach dostrzegł, że pojawiły się nowe. Odwołał je i położył się spać.

Łatwiej jest odebrać życie niż je uratować. – Powiedział cicho pod nosem.


	2. Emilia, Rose, Sugnar i Safix

* * *

Nazywam się Luxar Niwari, jestem Falkarem, półsmokiem. Mam dwadzieścia lat i jestem Handlarzem Śmiercią. Najprościej mówiąc, zabójcą na zlecenie. Handlarze śmiecia byli kiedyś szanowani na równi z najwyższymi przedstawicielami państwowymi. Tak przynajmniej było kiedyś, do czasu Pochodu Śmierci, podczas którego zabito wszystkich handlarzy. A przynajmniej tak myśleli mieszkańcy Grirolu. Pochód był zemstą Vezotirala, boga śmierci na jego własnych dzieciach. Była to zemsta za zdradę, której dopuścił się Titash, głowa zakonu Handlarzy Śmiercią przed ponad stu laty. Titash i jego zwolennicy przestali oddawać dusze Vezotiralowi, zamiast tego wykorzystywali je do wzmacniania swej własnej mocy. W ramach kary za czyn handlarzy ukarał on nie tylko ich, ale i całą ludzkość. W miejscu, w którym teraz znajdują się Jałowe Pustynie Wszelkiego Zła, stała kiedyś niezdobyta kraina nieludzi, Jungla Litzi, w której siedzibę miał zakon Titasha. W głównym budynku ich siedziby otworzył ogromną bramę Chaosu, z której zaczęły wychodzić demony nowe dzieci Vezotirala. Jednak zaraz po upadku Litzi na głównej części kontynentu powstało Imperium, które prawie całkowicie go opanowało. Zjednoczone siły Ludzi, Krasnoludów i Niziołków, a także Elfów czy odmieńców wciąż odpierają ataki Pomiotów Vezotirala tak już od ponad stu lat, ale to nie dotyczy mnie, ja jestem częścią innej historii. Bóg Śmierci jednak z czasem stworzył demony, których on sam nie był w stanie opanować. Nie mając do kogo się zwrócić, stworzył nowego Handlarza Śmiercią. Byłem nim ja Falkar, Półsmok, dziecko urodzone podczas pełni księżyca, w dniu, gdy świeciła Gwiazda Śmierci, Gwiazda Vezotirala. Kilka dni po moim narodzeniu na mej szyi pojawił się Żyroskopowy Medalion, w którym płonął ogień. Dawny identyfikator handlarzy śmiecia, którego nie widziano od ponad stu lat. W wieku dziesięciu lat Demonotwórca zgłosił się do mnie, ofiarując mi pakt. Ja miałem zbierać dla niego dusze i powstrzymywać konkretne demony. W zamian zwiększył moją siłę, zręczność, szybkość i wytrzymałość, ale przede wszystkim znosiło większość ograniczeń magicznych, które obejmowały zwykłych ludzi. Moim ultimatum było zapewnienie wszystkim moim bliskim bezpieczeństwa. W dniu moich szesnastych urodzin pakt został zerwany, w moich rodzinnych stronach na Smoczych Wyspach, wybuchła wojna. Armia Ludzi dotarła do wybrzeży wyspy i rozpoczęła krwawe ataki. W wyniku jednego z wielu starć zginęli moi rodzice i dziewczyna, która miała być moją narzeczoną. Od tej chwili moja dusza nie należała już do boga śmierci, lecz była w moim władaniu. Ostatnią przy życiu osobą, którą wtedy miałem była moja młodsza siostra. Również i ją utraciłem w wyniku knowań Vezotirala dwa lata później. Wtedy po utracie wszystkich, wyruszyłem w świat. Nienawidząc boga śmierci, podróżowałem, zabijałem i zarabiałem. Tydzień temu skończyłem dwadzieścia lat, a wczoraj wszedłem w posiadanie małoletniej niewolnicy o imieniu Emilia, już od samego początku, bogowie znów zaczęli się mną interesować.

* * *

**[Pokój karczemny. Około południa.]**

Światło słoneczne już dawno oświetliło cały pokój. Luxar przebudził się, nawet bardziej zmęczony niż położył się spać. Przeciągnął się i rozejrzał dookoła. Emilia siedziała na krawędzi swojego łóżka, wpatrując się w podłogę. Jej koszula nocna wyglądała na mokrą, a sama dziewczynka na przestraszoną. Poderwał się na równe nogi.

Co się stało? – Zapytał gwałtownie.

Ja…ja p…przepraszam. – Znów zaczęła płakać. – Ja…ja… zmoczyłam łóżko. P…przyjmę każdą k…karę. T…tylko proszę mnie nie bić.

Stał chwilę w ciszy, patrząc na płaczącą dziewczynkę. W jego głowie panował mętlik, chciał zrobić krok do przodu, lecz zawahał się. Ostatecznie podszedł do niej, przyklęknął i przytulił delikatnie.

Posłuchaj, nie ma się czym martwić. – Powiedział cicho. – Nie jest to na pewno powód, za który miałbym cię ukarać. Pójdę na dół i zamówię kąpiel dla ciebie.

A…ale, sukienka, k…którą Pan mi dał. – Zaszlochała. - Ja już ją…

Ćśśś. – Starł jej łzy z policzków. – To tylko, koszula nocna można ją wyprać, poproszę o to obsługę. W torbie, na moim łóżku znajdziesz, bieliznę i nowe ubranie, ale na to przyjdzie czas po kąpieli. Zejdę na dół i zaraz wszystko zamówię. Zaczekaj tu chwilę.

P…proszę… mnie nie zostawiać. – Przytuliła się do niego. – J…ja nie c…chce być znowu sama.  
Luxar westchnął cicho i odsunął dziewczynkę.

Mam pomysł. – Powiedział. – Ja zejdę na dół, ale nie zostawię cię samej. Przedstawię ci mojego Chowańca.

Niwari gwizdnął i zaraz za jego plecami rozległo się szczeknięcie. Na łóżku za nim zmaterializował się, nie większy od szczeniaka, pies budową przypominający szczenię owczarka niemieckiego. Było on czarnej maści, lecz sierść na łapach, brzuchu i na końcu ogona była czerwona. Jego oczy również były czerwone z nienaturalnym płomieniem w nich. Siedział, kręcą głową, przyglądając się dziewczynie. Podniósł się i zaczął merdać ogonem.

To jest szczenię piekielnego Ogara. – Wyjaśnił Luxar. – Mój Chowaniec, dawno go nie przyzywałem, przez to, że jest nieokrzesany, nadpobudliwy i ciężko sprawić by siedział na miejscu. – Falar podszedł do drzwi i rzucił jeszcze. – Po wszystkim będę czekał w sali wspólnej, klucz jest na szafce.

Nim dziewczynka zdążyła coś powiedzieć, szczeniak jednym szybkim susem skoczył na nią, przewracając ją na łóżko. Gdy Niwari wychodził z pokoju, Ember, bo tak nazywał się szczeniak, siedział na klatce piersiowej dziewczyny, liżąc ją po twarzy. Gdy tylko zszedł na dół, zarezerwował stolik, zapłacił za kąpiel i pomoc dla Emilii, zapłacił z góry za pranie, zamówił jedzenie, które miało czekać na nich za kwadrans. Sam udał się do łaźni, gdzie odświeżył siebie i z pomocą magii, zszył, wyprał i wysuszył ubrania. Nim minął umówiony kwadrans, wszedł powolnym krokiem do jadalni karczemnej, jego srebrne rogi i niebieska skóra wzbudzały mieszane uczucia w klientach przebywających w środku. Wielu szeptało, kilku chciało coś do niego krzyknąć, jeden odważył się nawet podejść, ale Strażnicy pilnujący dzisiaj na specjalne życzenie Gospodyni szybko ostudzili jego zapał głośnym stuknięciem włóczni po podłogę. Skierował się do jednej z bocznych alków, z której miał widok zarówno na wejście, jak i na schody. Gdy tylko usiadł, kelnerka zaczęła powoli znosić zamówione posiłki. Dla Emilii zamówił, tosty z marmoladą, kilka naleśników polanych przecierem jabłkowym i sok pomarańczowy. Wszystko podane na metalowej tacy, w drewnianych półmiskach i postawione przy pustym miejscu naprzeciwko Luxara, dla niego zaś przyniesione zostało niewielkie, kwadratowe pudełko z kilkoma jabłkami. Spojrzał w stronę schodów, gdy kontem oka dostrzegł schodzącą po nich pomoc Karczemną, prowadzącą przed sobą dziewczynkę. Emilia miała włosy zaplecione w długi warkocz, który spoczywał jej na prawym ramieniu, mimo tego grzywką wciąż zasłaniała większość twarzy. Założony na siebie miała długi, sięgający poniżej tyłka sweter. Czerwony sweter z wysokim kołnierzem. Talię spinał jej skórzany pasek, do którego przyczepiony miała prostokątny pojemnik na najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy, w którym znajdowały się spinki, gumki do włosów, kilka chusteczek, przynajmniej na razie, wczoraj nie miał pomysłu co może jej kupić. Na nogach miała proste beżowe spodnie, z opaską na prawym udzie. Wszystkiego dopełniały wysokie czarne kozaki na płaskiej podeszwie, które były nałożone na spodnie. Na rękach trzymała śpiącego Embera. Kobieta sprowadziła Emilię na dół i wskazała miejsce, w którym siedzi Luxar, posyłając mu przy tym groźne spojrzenia. Dziewczynka powoli podeszła, do stolika nawet na chwile nie podnosząc na niego wzroku. Stanęła tuż obok stołu i wciąż milcząc, w końcu spojrzała na Chłopaka. Grzywka opadała jej na twarz, zasłaniając oczy, dopiero teraz przypomniał sobie jej podbite oko. Wyciągną ręce w kierunku psa, dziewczyna, zawahała się, przytuliła do siebie psa i z widocznie smutniejszą miną wyciągnęła delikatnie psa ku niemu.

Niech będzie. – Westchnął Falkar. – Możesz go wciąż trzymać, ale na czas posiłku posadź go koło siebie.

Pierwszy raz dostrzegł uśmiech na jej twarzy, niewielki, ale wciąż. Zniknął tak szybko, jak się pojawił, gdy ich wzrok się spotkał.

Usiądź i jedz. – Wskazał jej miejsce.

Niwari kątem oka dostrzegł, że jedna z kelnerek a dokładnie, ta, która patrzyła na niego przed chwilą, macha do niego zachęcając go do podejścia. Wstał i rozejrzał się dookoła.  
Odchodzę na chwilę, zaraz wrócę. – Powiedział odchodząc. – Zaczekaj tu na mnie.  
Ruszył powoli w kierunku kelnerki. Kobieta, która zajmowała się wcześniej Emilią, zaprowadziła go za kontuar recepcji, za duże dębowe drzwi. W pomieszczeniu była kuchnia, którą wieńczyła długa na całe pomieszczenie żaluzja, która dzieliła oryginalne pomieszczenie na dwa. Odsłoniła mu płachtę i gestem ręki zaprosiła do środka. W tej części znajdowało się wiele skrzyń, oznakowanych jako przeróżne towary, począwszy od przypraw, przez suchy prowiant, po alkohole. W kącie na haku podwieszonym pod sufitem wisiała świńska półtusza. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, o co tu chodzi, ale w momencie, gdy odwrócił się, by zapytać, otrzymał tak potężne plaśnięcie w twarz, że aż cofnął się. Spojrzał na kobietę zdziwiony.

Jak mogłeś dopuścić córkę do takiego stanu. – Uderzyła go jeszcze raz. – Jak można, pobić tak małe dziecko i jeszcze to podbite oko! Zgłoszę to do Straży! Odbiorą ci ją!

Luxar westchnął głośno i zdjął kaptur, ukazując jej swe rogi.

Czy ja ci wyglądam na Elfa lub Człowieka? – Wskazał na swą skórę i rogi. – Nie jestem jej ojcem.

To nie ma znaczenia, czy jesteś ojcem, czy opiekunem, jak mogłeś dopuścić, żeby skończyła w takim stanie! – Krzyczała dalej. – Jesteś zwykłym bydlakiem bijąc dziecko, takim jak ty powinno się odciąć rękę, którą podnieśli na niewinne osoby.

Posłuchaj mnie uważnie kobieto, nie jestem też jej opiekunem. – Wyjaśnił, próbując trzymać nerwy na wodzy. – Jestem jej właścicielem, ona jest niewolnicą. Mam ją od wczoraj.

Niewolnik czy nie, nie wolno ci jej tak traktować, to wciąż małe dziecko. – Wrzeszczała na niego. – Już teraz można zobaczyć, że jej stan nie jest dobry, zarówno psychiczny, jak i fizyczny. Na pokaz przed wszystkimi traktujesz ją dobrze, ale prywatnie pewnie bijesz ją za byle co, jesteś zwy… czekaj, masz ją od wczoraj.

W końcu załapałaś, kupiłem ją w takim stanie wczoraj, choć handel ludźmi jest tutaj zakazany to i tak zabrałem ją od jej poprzedniego właściciela. Nie miałem nic do stracenia i tak mnie tu już wszyscy nienawidzą, choć starają się to ukryć za wymaganą życzliwością. – Stwierdził Luxar. – A teraz, jeśli wybaczysz, zostawiłem ją tam samą.

Kobieta stała chwilę w bezruchu patrząc jak Falkar odchodzi. Złapała go jednak za ramię.

Zaczekaj, przepraszam, źle cię oceniłam. – Odwróciła go do siebie.

Nie ty pierwsza i nie ty ostatnia. – Stwierdził.

Czekaj, jeśli chcesz, mogę ci pomóc się nią zając, póki jesteś w karczmie. – Zaoferowała.

Raczej nic nie potrze… - Przerwał w półsłowa. – Jest jedna rzecz w sumie.

Czego potrzebujesz? – Zapytała.

Musiałaś ją widzieć nago, podczas kąpania jej. – Poczerwieniał na twarzy. – Czy mog…  
  
Nie, nie, nie, jednak jesteś zwykłą świnią, która chce wykorzystać biedne dziecko! – Przerwała mu.

Źle mnie zrozumiałaś kobieto… – Westchnął ciężko. – Chodzi mi pomoc w kupnie bielizny dla niej. Tylko tyle, dam ci pieniądze byś kupiła jej jakąś bieliznę. Nie znam się na tym a ona zaraz prawdopodobnie będzie w takim wieku. Wiesz o czym mówię.

Heee? Co? – Zdziwiła się.

Dlaczego masz mnie za jakiegoś zboczeńca? – Westchnął Luxar.

No bo, kupujesz trzynastoletniego niewolnika, później mówisz takie rzeczy jakbyś… - Przerwał jej Kucharz, który wpadła na Niwariego.

Przepraszam, że przerywam, ale mamy problem. – Ciężko oddychał. – Panie Niwari, Ten facet z wczoraj…

Luxar, nie czekał aż ten skończy zdanie, minął go i w ciągu kilku sekund przeskakiwał już przez blat recepcji. Emilia siedziała skulona na w wynajętej przez niego alkowie, Ember stał na stole, z jego nozdrzy buchał czarny dym, z otwartego pyska z każdym oddechem wydobywały się płomienie. Na ziemi, przed nim leżał, pijany mężczyzna, który wczoraj zaczepił ich, gdy ci weszli do karczmy. Strażnik, który miał pilnować porządku w karczmie, stał oparty o ścianę przy drzwiach wejściowych, z głupkowatym uśmiechem. Kawałek przednim stał Staier z dwoma oprychami w Ćwiekowanych Skórzniach i z krótkimi mieczami. Cała trójka chichotała, choć widok Embera, który przed chwilą musiał przypalić Pijaka, trochę pogorszyła ich humory. Zarówno handlarz niewolnikami, jak i strażnik miejski zmienili swój wyraz twarzy w momencie, w którym zobaczyli Niwariego. Ich mina zrzedła jeszcze bardziej, gdy szare ostrze zabłysnęło w prawym ręku chłopaka. Luxar wyciągnął przed siebie otwartą dłoń lewej ręki i zacisnął ją. W pomieszczeniu momentalnie zrobiło się ciemno, gdy wszystkie kryształy świetlne używane jako zastępstwo dla świeczek i pochodni, nagle zgasły. Staier momentalnie odwrócił się i chciał uciec, lecz w miejscu drzwi napotkał szarą, gęstą mgłę. Wszystkie wejścia do sali wspólnej, wliczając w to okna, zostały nią pokryte. Tak więc dwaj bandyci, strażnik miejski, przypalony pijak i Staier, zostali zamknięci w jednym pomieszczeniu z Emilią, ochranianą przez Embera i Wściekłym Luxarem. Nawet jeśli młody Falkar nie był zbyt towarzyską osobą i nie posiadał zbyt wielu towarzyszy a co dopiero znajomych czy przyjaciół, najbardziej nienawidził tego, gdy ktoś próbuje odebrać mu tych, którzy pomimo jego zewnętrznej, zimnej postawy zostali przy nim. Oko na głowicy otworzyło się rozświetlając pomieszczenie słabym światłem, towarzyszył mu przy tym, obłąkańczy śmiech. Luxar powolnym krokiem ruszył w kierunku pijaka, jako że on znajdował się najbliżej Emilii.

Zbudź się Atherosie i pogrąż się w swej rozpaczy. – Wyszeptał Niwari. – Niech twój żal pochłonie dusze tych żałosnych głupców.

Szybkim, precyzyjnym cięciem przeciął szyję bezbronnego mężczyzny, krew rozbryzgnęła się po podłodze wzdłuż trajektorii ostrza, dwójka oprychów Staiera spojrzała po sobie, skinęła głową i ruszyła w stronę połsmoka. Pierwszy z nich wyprowadził pchnięcie, które przejechało tylko po płaszczu Falkara, który od razu uchylił się w prawo i wyprowadził szybkie cięcie z dołu do góry prosto w jego przedramię, poszczerbione ostrze zanurzyło się w rękę oprycha. Skóra, mięso, a nawet kość nie stawiały żadnego oporu, Rozpacz At herosa, bo tak nazywał się miecz, który dzierżył Luxar, przeszła przez rękę przeciwnika jakby cięła kartkę papieru. Upadła na ziemię wraz z metalicznym trzaskiem upadającego miecza na podłogę. Natychmiast spadło z góry na niego następne cięcie, które przepołowiło jego twarz pod ukosem, jego nos spłynął po jego twarzy wraz z białkiem przeciętego oka. Drugi z oprychów stanął jak wryty, choć nie na długo, gdyż Falkar wykonał szybki piruet, przecinając go wpół, wzdłuż brzucha. Jego truchło osunęło się na ziemie, wszystkie flaki, zarówno jelita, jak i kilka narządów wewnętrznych wypłynęło wraz krwią rozlewając się po podłodze. Machnął mieczem strącając resztkę posoki z ostrza.

Który następny? – Zapytał podchodząc powoli w kierunku ostatniej dwójki.

Stój, zabijać mnie wypowiadasz wojnę Imperium. – Krzyknął strażnik, dobywając miecza.  
  
A kto mi udowodni, że cię zabiłem, jeśli nigdy nie odnajdą ciała. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
Tuż za nim, mgła powoli pokrywała ciała martwych, wciągając ich w podłogę. Nawet rozchlapana krew parowała zmieniając się ową mgłę. Ametystowe Oko miecza mrugnęło, a w powietrzu rozbrzmiał szyderczy śmiech.

Strażnik zrobił krok do przodu, zasłaniając się tarczą zdjętą z pleców. Szedł półkolem uważnie obserwując Półsmoka, który ewidentnie zaciekawiony, patrzył na niego z płomieniami w oczach. Luxar wyprowadził pchnięcie, które jednak zostało zbite tarczą. Strażnik w odpowiedzi ciął z góry mieczem, jednak Luxar sparował cięcie, swoim własnym mieczem. Niwari wyprowadzał atak za atakiem. Strażnik zbijał jednak każdy z nich swoją tarczą.  
  
Jednak dobrze was szkolą, przynajmniej w obronię. – Skrzywił się Falkar. – Przynajmniej zapewnisz mi odrobinę frajdy. Ale zobaczymy jak poradzisz sobie bez niej.

Luxar wypchnął lewą dłoń w kierunku Strażnika, błysnął okrąg runiczny i fala gorącego powietrza poleciała w kierunku strażnika, po chwili jednak owa fala zmieniła się w ciągły podmuch ognia, który zaczął palić drewniane elementy tarczy i podgrzewać, a następnie topić te metalowe części. Niwari zaśmiał się przerywając zaklęcie. Strażnik odrzucił czerwoną od gorąca tarczę. Zaszarżował od razu na Falkara, wyprowadzając pchnięcie, które cięło jego ramię. Od razu zaatakował jeszcze raz szybkim cięciem z lewej do prawej, jednak Luxar zablokował cios swoim mieczem. Ostrze utknęło w wyszczerbieniu Rozpaczy Atherosa, Niwari jednak wykorzystał ten moment i naparł całą siło na ostrze przeciwnika, łamiąc je w poł. Strażnik cofnął się i kopnął półsmoka, zmuszając go do cofnięcia się. Luxar doskoczył od razu do niego wbijając sztych ostrza w jego klatkę piersiową, ostrze przebiło się przez kolczugę, rozsypując metalowe obręcze i zanurzyło się najpierw w skórę, następnie przeszło przez mięso, mięśnie aż ostatecznie wbiło się w serce, przeszywając je na wylot. Ostrze miecza wypuściło z siebie mgłę, która zaczęło pochłaniać ciało strażnika, które Niwari kopnięciem zsunął z miecza. Odwrócił się do Staiera, który pogodzony z nadchodzącą śmiercią siedział w miejscu, gdzie powinny znajdować się drzwi.

Nich cię Sześć piekieł pochłonie. – Zaśmiał się Staier. – Niech diabły cię porwą pomiocie demonów.

Oszczędź mi tego pierdolenia. – Warknął Luxar. – Casisto, należą tylko do siebie samych, a ja sam nawet nie jestem już pełnym Ciasisto.

Vezotiralu przyjmij mnie w swe rajskie pola. – Zaczął się modlić. – Niech twój boski dwór…

Mówiłem byś skończył pierdolić. – Krzyknął Niwari. – Twoja dusza nigdy nie zazna spokoju. A ten pieprzony Vezotiral, nie ma tutaj żadnej władzy.

Półsmak podsunął miecz przed twarz handlarza. Skierował sztych ku jego oku i powoli zanurzał w nim ostrze. Robił to tak powoli by ten czuł, jak każdy element oka jest przeszywany. Najpierw przebił rogówkę, z komory przedniej oka, wylała się wodnista ciecz. Następnie przeszło przez soczewkę, aż po ciało szkliste oka. Staier darł się wniebogłosy, lecz szybko przerwał, gdy ostrze wbił się w jego mózg. Szybkim, gwałtownym szarpnięciem otworzył czaszkę, wyciągając ostrze bokiem jego głowy. Mgła pochłonęła od razu ciało Handlarza, wciągając je w miejsce, w którym znajdowały się drzwi. Niwari westchnął ciężko, gdy świat dookoła zaczął wracać do normalności. Kryształy świetlne świeciły jakby nigdy niezgasły. Wszyscy obecni w karczmie zdawali się nic nie zauważyć albo nie chcieli nic zauważyć. Kucharz wypadł z zaplecza razem z dwiema kelnerkami i kobietą, która rozmawiał z Luxarem, tak jakby czas, który minął na walkę, nie miał miejsca. Niwari stał z wyciągniętym mieczem wpatrując się w przestrzeń, chciał już schować miecz, gdy poczuł jakby ktoś dźgnął go w serce. Ból był tak silny, że zmusił go do przyklęknięcia. Miecz wypadł mu z ręki i z metalicznym dźwiękiem uderzył o posadzkę. Jedno z wyszczerbień zniknęło, lecz w jego miejsce pojawiły się cztery nowe. Poczuł jakby kolejne sztychy wbiły się w jego serce. Ember rozpłynął się w powietrzu z żałosnym skowytem. Upadł na ziemię, ostatnim co zobaczył była trójka wychodząca z zaplecza podbiegająca do niego.

Niwari stał w znów w sali wspólnej karczmy, mgła znów zagradzała wyjścia. Za jego plecami rozbrzmiał śmiech, przypominający przejechanie śrubą po tablicy. Półsmok odwrócił się i zobaczył, Wielkiego Demona o ogromnych, czarnych, pierzastych, skrzydłach rozłożonych na boki. Długie, przypominające łuki, rogi sterczały na jego głowie, swoimi rozmiarami sięgały prawie pod sufit. Trzymając w swych szponiastych dłoniach, Rozpacz Atherosa, jednak tym razem na głowni nie znajdowało się żadne oko, a ostrze było bez ani jednego wyszczerbienia.

Już niedługo będziemy razem. – Szeptał do siebie Demon. – Jeszcze tylko trochę i będziemy razem.

Demon spoglądał w dół, dopiero teraz Luxar dostrzegł niewielkie jaskrawe okno w podłodze tuż pod nogami demona. Jego wzrok obserwował z góry tok świata, Falkar nie mógł dostrzec na co on patrzy, lecz gdy ten podniósł głowę i ich oczy spotkały się, poczuł dziwne ukłucie w klatce. Zielone oczy spoglądały w jego płonące, zmuszając go do zamknięcia ich.

Gdy Niwari otworzyło oczy, w pokoju panował półmrok, który rozświetlało światło księżyca wpadające przez otwarte okno. Rozejrzał się dookoła, leżał na łóżku, w wynajętym pokoju, na zewnątrz była noc. Dookoła niego było zupełnie cicho, jednak gdy się wsłuchał uważniej, usłyszał delikatne oddech dochodzący z niewielkiej odległości. Spojrzał w tym kierunku i zobaczył Emilię, która skulona, leżała zwinięta u jego lewej strony, ze złożonymi na piersi rękoma, tuż koło niego. Przyjrzał się jej uważnie, spała na jego kołdrze, z głową wtuloną w jego klatkę piersiową, w swoich ubraniach dziennych, delikatnie wysunął nakrycie spod niej, w taki sam sposób przyciągnął ją lekko do góry, kładąc jej głowę na swoim ramieniu i okrył swoją kołdrą. Wrócił do spania, starając się ruszać jak najmniej, by nie obudzić dziewczynki. Rankiem, obudził się, gdy usłyszał otwierane drzwi. Zerknął szybko w stronę wejścia i zobaczył, rudą kobietę w białej sukni i czerwonym fartuszku, była to ta sama kobieta, która policzkowała go podczas rozmowy. Zasłonił palcem usta na znak by była cicho i wskazał głową na wtuloną wciąż w niego dziewczynkę. Kobieta spojrzała na niego marszczą brwi, Luxar westchnął cicho i przewrócił oczami. Uniósł lekko nakrycie pokazując że jest ona ubrana. Kobieta podeszłą bezszelestnie do łóżka i delikatnie szturchnęła dziewczyną.

Emilia, pora wstać, kochana. – Powiedziała cicho.

Odpowiedziało jej ciche ziewnięcie i jęknięcie. Dziewczynka uniosła głowę do góry i zobaczyła twarz lekko niebieską twarz Falkara. Zerwała się szybko na proste nogi, stając koło łóżka i spuściła wzrok.

P…przepraszam… - Wyszeptała przestraszonym głosem. – Ja… nie…

Luxar podniósł się i usiadł na krawędzi łóżka. Wyciągnął rękę i zmierzwił jej włosy, początkowo poczuł jak dreszcz przechodzi po jej ciele, jednak szybko ustąpił. Jej spięte mięsnie rozluźniły się i podniosła wzrok na chłopaka.

N…nie j…jest Pan zły na mnie? – Zapytała ściszonym głosem. – Ja tylko… b…bałam się, że… Pan… zginął… i będę musiała… wrócić do… Pana Staiera.

Wszystko jest dobrze. – Wstał i pogłaskał ją po głowię. – Jak widzisz żyję.

Emilia zrobiła niepewny krok po czym wtuliła się w brzuch Niwariego. Stał tak chwilę czują że ona tego potrzebuje, pogłaskał ją jeszcze raz po głowię.

No już, już kochana, puść Pana i idź coś zjeść, Baldred powinien właśnie kończyć przygotowywać śniadanie. – Powiedziała Rudowłosa. – Ja muszę porozmawiać z Panem Niwarim.

Dziewczynka niechętnie puściła półsmoka i ruszyła ku drzwiom, spoglądała za siebie tak jakby bała się że zaraz okaże się go tam nie ma. Kobieta poczekała aż Emilia zniknie za drzwiami i dopiero wtedy się odezwała.

Panie Niwari. - Zaczęła. – Cieszę się, że w końcu się Pan obudził. Spał Pan prawie tydzień i wszyscy się martwili, że nam Pan tu zaraz zemrze, w szczególności to biedne dziecko.

Luxar. Mów mi Luxar. – Przerwał jej. – Niwari mówią do mnie Klienci i Obcy. Pani mi pomogła, zajmując się nią podczas mojej nie dyspozycji, tak więc nich będzie to część mojej wdzięczności, Gdy zapłacę za wszystko, co należy się za tydzień opieki nad Emilią i mną, to zabiorę Panią gdzie tylko Pani zechce w ramach Rekompensaty za zajmowanie Czasu. Opłacę też połowę kosztów, jakie karczma płaci za miesięczną dostawę.

Ale Panie Niwari, zapłacił Pan tyle Złota pierwszego dnia, że wystarczy jeszcze spokojnie na kilka dni wraz z wyżywieniem. – Wyjaśniła Kobieta. – Nie jest Pan nic winny Karczmie.  
  
Proszę mów mi Luxar. – Upomniał ją. – Jestem wami winien zapłatę za opiekę nawet nie nade mną a nad Emilią. – Pochylił głowę, z wyrazami szacunku. – Przejęła Pani problem, który ja zgodziłem się wziąć na siebie, zabierając ją od Staiera.

Ona nie jest żadnym Problemem! – Zdenerwowała się Kobieta. – Ta biedna dziewczyna, potrzebuje czułości i miłości, aby mogła zapomnieć o tym co się jej stało. Wiedziałeś, że ma koszmary co noc? Widziałeś, że moczy się przez to w nocy, przecież sam zgłosiłeś się o wypranie siennika.

Wybacz… - Podrapał się po głowię. – Źle to ująłem, chodziło mi bardziej o to, że przejęłaś obowiązek zajęcia się nią, gdy ja nie mogłem i właśnie za to chciałem ci podziękować.  
  
Poprosiłam bym cię żebyś mi ją oddał. – Powiedziała Rudowłosa.

Nie mogę ci jej oddać. – Stwierdził Luxar. – Moim obowiązkiem jest jej pomóc, mogę urazić Vexee, jeśli bym ci ją oddał.

Co o czym… - Chciała powiedzieć Kobieta, lecz Falkar wskazał jej sztylet leżący na szafce.  
  
To, prezent od Bogini dla dziewczynki, jednocześnie dar dla niej i piętno obowiązku dla mnie. – Wyjaśnił Niwari. – Nie mogę ci jej oddać.

Poprosiłam bym cię byś mi ją oddał. – Powtórzyła Kobieta. Ale ostatniej nocy, gdy w końcu ci się poprawiło i zasnęła koło ciebie, był to pierwszy dzień, w którym przespała całą noc nie budząc się z krzykiem co jakiś czas. Dlatego nie poproszę cię byś mi ją oddał, ale poproszę cię byś się nią dobrze zajął. Ona na to zasługuje!

Wybacz, ale nie jestem wstanie dać jej miłości takiej jakiej ty byś chciała bym ja jej dał. – Powiedział Luxar. – Ale przynajmniej mogę zapewnić jej wszystko czego będzie potrzebować. Przynajmniej póki jeszcze żyje.

Póki żyjesz? – Zdziwiła się.

To trochę dłuższa historia. Mówiąc w jak największym skrócie, Handlarze Śmiercią nigdy nie cieszą się śmiercią ze starości. – Wyjaśnił chłopak.

W takim razie pozwól mi pomóc ci w tym i dać jej to, czego ty nie będziesz w stanie. – Spojrzała głęboko w oczy Falkara, nie płonęły one nienawistnym ognie, lecz miały swój naturalny zielony kolor. – Chciałabym pomóc ci, póki mogę.

Jeśli chcesz możesz, ale w pewnym momencie skończę swoje sprawy w mieście a Emilia nabierze sił, wyruszam na szlak. – Powiedział Niwari.

Do tego czasu ci pomogę. – Odwróciła się.

Wyszła z pokoju z podniesioną głową, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Po chwili drzwi uchyliły się delikatnie a jej ruda czupryna zajrzała do środka.

Rose, nazywam się Rose. – Powiedziała rudowłosa, nim jej głowa zniknęła za drzwiami.

Luxar usiadł z powrotem na łóżko po czym legł na nie ciężko. Poprawi kołdrę nie wstając z niej i położył się. Jego ciało było ociężałe jakby ktoś obił mu każdy mięsień ciała. Nigdy nie zdobył czterech wyszczerbień na raz. Czterech z nich było bez winy lub w oczach Eztii Bogini Sprawiedliwości, Balansu i Uczciwości, musieli być niewinni.

To nie moja wina. – Taka myśl przemknęła mu przez głowę. – Więc to jest twoja zemsta… zesłać kolejną duszę na stracenia. – Wybuchł szaleńczym śmiechem.

Śmiał się tak długo, aż sam stracił świadomość czasu, w którymś momencie zasnął. Gdy się znów zbudził, na zewnątrz wciąż było jasno, po pozycji słońca można było wywnioskować, że dochodzi południe. Chciał wstać, lecz ciało odmówiło mu posłuszeństwa. Każdy mięsień wciąż bolał go jak cholera. Zajęczał z bólu, gdy przekręcił się na bok. Teraz zdawało mu się, że rozmowa z wcześniej była tylko snem, bo nie mógł sobie wyobrazić stania tak długo i rozmawiania z kimś, z takim bólem. A może to ból przyszedł dopiero teraz. Leżał w ciszy wsłuchując się w dźwięki karczmy, pomimo tego, że pokój na poddaszu, dzieliło jedno piętro od parteru, słyszał wyraźnie wszystkie głośniejsze śmiechy i śpiewy z niego dochodzące. Ciszenie się dźwiękami życia przerwało mu pukanie do drzwi. Nim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć do pomieszczenia wszedł wysoki, szczupły mężczyzna. Biały płaszcz na jego plecach uniósł się pod siła podmuchu wiatru, jaki stworzył przeciąg otwartych drzwi i okna. Podniesiony płaszcz ukazał, szary sweter i czarne szerokie spodnie. Przez ramię przerzuconą miał skórzaną torbę. Patrzył spod monokla na leżącego na łóżku Luxara. Jego krótkie, kręcone siwe włosy wskazywały na to, iż jego lata młodości minęły już dawno, pomimo tego na jego twarzy nie widać było choćby śladu zarostu.

Nazywam się Wilhelm Kessler. – Przedstawił się mężczyzna. – Jestem uzdrowicielem z pobliskiej kliniki, zostałem wezwany z powodu pacjenta w stanie ciężkiego wyczerpania. Wspomniano mi, że jest nim przedstawiciel nieludzi, ale nikt nie wspomniał mi, że jest nim rasa młodsza, a do tego Casisto.

Rasa Młodsza, te słowa odbiły się echem w głowię Falkara. Było to łagodniejsze określenie na odmieńców. Nie był odmieńcem, normalni odmieńcy byli przedstawicielami normalnych ras, których męski rodzić mógł być Lykanem bądź zwierzoczłekiem, przynajmniej tak było pierwotnie, nim rasy zaczęły normalnie mieszać się z odmieńcami. Charakteryzowali się oni postawą i budowom Elfa, Krasnoluda, Niziołka lub Człowieka, choć zdarzali się i tacy, którzy wywodzili się od półras, choć ich występowanie było rzadsze, to wszyscy oni przejmowali część wyglądu zwierzęcia posiadali zwierzęce uszy i gony, a także nierzadko też dziedziczyli ich lepsze zmysły. Falkarzy nie byli odmieńcami, przynajmniej według definicji, jaką przyjmowało się na terenach Imperium. Często mylono nas z Demonami czy Diabłami, ze względu na rogi, lecz Falkarzy wywodzą się od Rhotunira, pradawnego smoka, który zakochawszy się w Elfce zwanej Sorovilla. To dla niej odrzucił smoczą formę i przyjął postać pierwszego Falkara. Myleni jesteśmy jednak z odmieńcami dlatego, że mało kto wie o istnieniu Falkarów, a to przez to, że większość członków mej rasy żyje w azylu na Mitycznych Smoczych Wyspach. Wszyscy ludzie, którzy docierają do wysp muszą zginąć takie są prawa Smoków, które zapewniają schronienie Falkarom na swych ziemiach. Większość starszych ras, również zapomniało o naszym istnieniu, jednak wśród długowiecznych Elfów da się spotkać jeszcze takich, którzy w swych opowieściach wspominają o dzieciach smoków. Co do Odmieńców, to tak samo, jak Półrasy, stanowili często wyrzutków lub niewolników wśród rasy „Czystej” jak lubili się mianować ludzie. Między rasami starszymi niebyło takiej ksenofobi, gdyż często oni sami byli prześladowani przez ludzi, tak więc nie czynili innym tego co sami otrzymywali od ludzi. Wolne kraje Wysokich lub Leśnych, a nawet Mrocznych Elfów stanowiły często schronienie dla osób wywodzących się z mieszanych rodzin, lub dla odmieńców. Inaczej było tylko z rasami wywodzącymi się od ras pochodzących z Hord Orków. Półtrole, Półorkowie, Półgnomy, Półgobliny i im podobne, na miejscu były zmieniane w niewolników lub zabijane wraz z rodzicami przez ludzi, rasy starsze tolerowały ich tak długo jak nie sprawiały problemów.

Czy to jakiś problem? – Zapytał z bólem Niwari, gdy z trudem podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej.

Z jednej strony nie z drugiej strony tak. – Przyglądał się uważnie chłopakowi. – Nie jest problemem to, że nie jest Pan człowiekiem, ja w porównaniu do większości mieszkańców tego miasta nic nie mam do ras młodszych. – Wyjaśnił. – Nigdy nie leczyłem, handlarza śmiercią, szczerze mówiąc, myślałem, że wyginęli sto lat temu.

Bo tak było. – Powiedział Falkar. – Pierwotni Casisto zostali wybici ponad sto lat temu, ja jednak narodziłem się po tej rzezi i jestem ostatnim przedstawicielem tego Martwego Zawodu.

Rozumiem. – Pokręcił głową ze zrozumieniem. – Pojawia się problem, jak mogę Panu pomóc. Z legend wiem, że wasz organizm działa inaczej, regenerujecie się samoistnie z wielką prędkością, wasza odporność też jest większa. Zastanawiam się, jak mogę Panu pomóc.

Nie potrzebuje pomocy medycznej. – Wyjaśnił Luxar. – Ale jak już pan jest, chciałbym kupić od Pana parę specyfików.

Prawdę mówiąc, nie sprzedaję leków. – Powiedział Wilhelm Kesser. – Mogę…

Płacę potrójnie. – Dodał Falkar, przerywając mężczyźnie.

Rozumiem, to… to przekonująca propozycja. – Na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech i zmieszanie jednocześnie. – Co konkretnie Pan potrzebuje?

Najsilniejsze leki przeciwbólowe, jakie może mi Pan zaoferować. – Powiedział bez zastanowienia. – A i przydałaby się jakaś maść na poważne obicia i siniaki.

Uzdrowiciel rozpiął swą torbę i zaczął w niej grzebać. Po chwili wyjął z niej białe pudełko i położył na szafce nocnej koło Półsmoka. Kolejną rzeczą był metalowy zakręcany pojemnik.

Jeśli naprawdę płaci Pan potrójnie to razem dziewięćdziesiąt Srebrników. – Wyliczył Mężczyzna.

Mógłby Pan podać mi tamten plecak. – Wskazał palcem na plecak stojący w kącie pokoju.

Mężczyzna podniósł go z trudem. Ważył dość sporo, aż dziw, że wytrzymywał on takie obciążenie nie rozrywając się i nie pękając. Podał go Luxarowi, który wyjął z niego dużą skórzaną sakwę i wyciągnął z niej kilka złotych monet, podając je Lekarzowi.

To o wiele za dużo. – Stwierdził, doliczając się dziesięciu Złotych Monet.

Jeśli naprawdę, nie ma Pan nic do pomagania Młodszym rasom, to będzie Pan dobrze wiedział co z tym zrobić. – Wyjaśnił, odkładając sakwę do plecaka.

Dziękuj. – Schował monety do torby. – Czy potrzebuje Pan jeszcze czegoś?

Nie to wszystko. – Sięgnął po białe pudełko.

Proszę uważać, są naprawdę mocne. – Powiedział Uzdrowiciel. – Jedna na raz nie więcej.

Pomagałaś Rose? – Zapytał spokojnym głosem.

Ja… nie…znaczy się… wiem… że… nie wydał Pan… polecenia… - Tłumaczyła się. - Ja… tylko… chciałam… być… użyteczna… Przepraszam. Nie chciałam… by uznał… mnie Pan… za darmozjada… i wyrzucił.

Podejdź do mnie. – Powiedział.

Emilia podeszłą posłusznie ze spuszczoną głową. Wyglądała jak zbity pies, podkulona głowa, schowana między ramionami. Przekładała między sobą dłonie w podenerwowaniu.

Dobra dziewczynka. – Pogłaskał ją po głowie. – Jeśli chciałaś pomóc Rose, mogłaś to zrobić.

Napięcie jakby od razu z niej zeszło. Wciąż jednak nie spojrzała mu w twarz.

Boisz się mnie, nieprawdaż? – Zapytał Luxar. – Boisz się, że coś ci zrobię, jeśli będziesz nieposłuszna?

Nie odezwała się, lecz pokiwała twierdząco.

Posłuchaj. – Zaczął Niwari. – Nie mam zamiaru zrobić ci krzywdy. Prawda nie wyglądam zbyt przyjaźnie z tymi rogami, zawód, którym się zajmuje, też nie należy do tych przyzwoitych, ale nie jestem potworem czy też demonem jak czasami mówią ludzie.

Podniosła na niego wzrok.

Widzisz. – Uśmiechnął się do niej wymuszenie. – Od momentu, w którym wziąłem cię od Staiera, wziąłem na siebie odpowiedzialność za ciebie. Więc jeżeli wciąż coś ci dolega, czegoś się we mnie boisz lub czegoś potrzebujesz, możesz mnie o to prosić. A teraz pokaż mi swoją twarz. – Odgarnął jej grzywkę. – Zamknij też oczy.

Drugą ręką w tym czasie sięgnął po pojemnik i odkręcił go. Nabrał na palce maść i posmarował dookoła jej podbitego oka, a także nasmarował kilka widocznych siniakach w okolicach twarzy i ramion. Czuł, że jej ciało jest napięte za każdym razem, gdy jej dotyka.

Ta maść powinna ci pomóc. – Zakręcił pojemnik i schował do jej torby przy pasku.

Przepraszam… ale czy mogę… Czy ja mogę płakać… - Zapytała z łzami w oczach.

Jeśli się boisz, coś cię boli, jesteś smutna lub szczęśliwa, albo po prostu chce ci się płakać, płacz. – Powiedział Luxar, przyklękając koło niej. – Nie jest to coś, czego mogę ci zabronić albo nakazać. To naturalna kolej rzeczy, żeby odreagowywać.

Rozpłakała się. Wylewała przednim teraz potok łez.

Czy… mogę… Pana… przytulić… - Zapytała przez łzy. – Proszę…

Luxar wstał i usiadł na krawędzi łóżka. Podniósł Emilię i posadził bokiem na swoich kolanach. Tym razem nie wzdrygnęła się, może to przez to, że całe ciśnienie z niej właśnie zeszło a może przez to, że przez łzy nawet nie zauważyła. Dziewczynka nie czekając już nawet na pozwolenie, objęła go swymi drobnymi ramionami i wtuliła się w niego. Jej łzy przez długie minuty wsiąkały w jego jasnoszarą bluzę. Falkar siedział w bezruchu, pilnując, by nie spadła z jego kolan. Pozwolił jej na to, wiedząc, że prawdopodobnie to pierwszy raz od bardzo długiego czasu, gdy mogła wypłakać się bez strachu, że może być za to ukarana. Po kilku kolejnych minutach z płaczącą Emilią usłyszał jak drzwi delikatnie otwierają się i zobaczył wchodzącą do pokoju Rose. Niebyła w swoim stroju do pracy nie miał też na sobie fartucha. Jej długie rude włosy związane były w wysoki kucyk, a grzywka zaczesana na prawo i spięta spinką. Jej niebieskie oczy otworzyły się szerzej, widząc tę scenę. Na jej młodej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Jej długa błękitna suknia zafalowała pod wpływem podmuchu zamykanych drzwi. Jej wysokie kozaki stukały cicho, gdy podchodziła do nich. Jej talia spięta była szeroki, przylegającym do jej chudego, zgrabnego ciała. Usiadła na łóżku koło Luxara i przytuliła się do dziewczynki. Minęło jeszcze kilka dobrych minut, nim Emilia się uspokoiła. Rose wzięła ją na ręce i przytuliła od siebie mocno, dopiero wtedy całkowicie wróciła do rzeczywistości.

Emilia podniosła w końcu wzrok i rozejrzała się dookoła, jej oczy byłe całe czerwone od płaczu. Zobaczyła uśmiechniętą Rose, w której ramionach była trzymana, Luxar siedział obok, głaszcząc ją lekko po głowię. Na jej policzkach pojawił się rumieniec i lekki uśmiech.

D…dziękuje. – Wyszeptała dziewczynka. – Ja… ja… potrzebowała tego. Dziękuje… że… pozwolił mi… się Pan… wypłakać… bez…

Zasnęła w ciepłych ramionach Rose, nie kończąc zdanie. Rudowłosa wstała wciąż z dziewczynką w ramionach i zaniosła ją do łóżka stojącego za tym, na którym siedzieli. Rozebrała ją z ubrania dziennego i ubrała w koszulę nocną. Luxar w tym czasie grzebał w plecaku, było słychać ciche pobrzękiwanie monet. Wyjął po chwili dwa woreczki z minetami, jeden większy drugi mniejszy. Poczekał aż Rose, skończy z Emilią i dopiero wtedy podszedł i wręczył jej woreczki.

To za pomoc. – Wręczając jej pierwszy pakunek. – Jest tam dwadzieścia Złotych Monet, one są dla ciebie za fatygę, dam ci też później jeszcze kilka na zakup podstawowych rzeczy dla Emilii.

Co…co to jest. – Spojrzała na zawartość. – Nie mogę tego przyjąć.

Musisz. – Podał jej drugi. – Tu jest ponad sto Złotych Monet. Te są dla Karczmy za wszystkie straty wizerunkowe, jakie ponieśliście ze względu na pomaganie mi i Emilii. A także za wynajęty pokój i posiłki.

Kupiłam już Emilii, wszystko, czego potrzebowała. – Powiedziała Rose. – Zgodziła się w zamian pomóc mi w kuchni. Zrobiła to z własnej woli i ewidentnie podobało jej się pomaganie mi i Baldredowi, Kety też na nią nie narzekała. – Oddała mu Pieniądze.

W takim razie uznaj to za prezent, a Baldred niech uzna to za darowiznę na rzecz karczmy. – Wcisnął jej z powrotem woreczki. – Nie chce słyszeć sprzeciwu w tej sprawie.

Kobieta westchnęła ciężko i schowała większy z woreczków, drugi zaś znów mu oddała.

Posłuchaj… - Powiedział Niwari.

Nie to ty posłucha. – Przerwała mu. – Nie jesteś mi nic winien, ale jeśli naprawdę chcesz mi jakoś wynagrodzić coś, co było dla mnie przyjemnością. Tak, bo zajmowanie się nią było przyjemnością. Wiesz ile radości sprawiało mi patrzenie, jak to biedne dziecko uśmiecha się gdy, chociażby mogło swobodnie pochodzić sobie po karczmie i po przyglądać się temu, co się dziej dookoła. – W jej oku pojawiła się łza radości. – Nie wiesz, nawet ile frajdy miał stary Baldred, którego dzieci wyprowadziły się kilka lat temu, gdy mógł znów zając się kimś tak niewinnym. Jeśli naprawdę chcesz się mi odwdzięczyć, to za trzy dni, we wtorek, będzie ostatni dzień, kiedy cyrk będzie w Nosaim, zabierz mnie i Emilię tam to będziemy kwita.

Niech będzie, ale wciąż uważam, że będę ci coś winien. – Stwierdził Luxar. – Ale jeśli mowa o długach, miałbym jeszcze jedną prośbę.

Co takiego potrzebujesz? – Zapytała Rose.

Czy mogłabyś zając się nią do mojego powrotu? – Spojrzał na śpiącą dziewczynkę. – Muszę wyjść coś załatwić, a nie chce jej zostawiać samej, po tym, co się dzisiaj stało. Obiecuje, że nie potrwa to długo. Wiem, że masz weekend…

Idź. – Przerwała mu. – Idź i wróć do niej szybko.

Zmienię tylko bluzę i znikam na chwilę. – Powiedział Luxar.

Chłopak zrzuciła z siebie szybko mokrą od łez Emilii bluzę i wyjął z plecaka czarną skórzaną kurtę i sakiewkę. Zarzucił ją na siebie i zasnął, następnie w pośpiechu wyszedł z karczmy, mijając w sali wspólnej dziewczynę, która według słów Rose, nazywała się Kety. Wszedł na główną ulicę i skierował swe kroki ku swojemu celu. Ulice w godzinach wieczornych były bardziej zaludnione niż w dzień. Wiele ras i półras chodziło po ulicach, gdzieniegdzie można było zobaczyć wolnego przedstawiciela rasy młodszej. Po obu stronach drogi wciąż stało wiele otwartych straganów i stoisk. Przeszedł szybko przez dzielnicę kupiecką i wszedł do dzielnicy rzemieślniczej. Już stąd widział cel swojej podróży, gęsty szaroczarny dym wydobywał się z ogromnego komina. Zaraz za rogiem czekał na niego już wielki kamienny budynek. Przed jego wejściem kilkoro krasnoludów kuło coś na kowadłach. Nawet przez przyciemniane okna, jakie miał budynek, widać było ogień w piecach kowalskich. Dym buchał z kadzi z wodą, gdy co rusz któryś z Kowali wkładał doń rozgrzaną stal. Co do jednego, każdy z nich kiwnęli Luxarowi na przywitanie, gdy tylko ich mijał. Stanął przed wejściem, ze środka przez otwarte, ogromne, żeliwne drzwi buchało jak z pieca i mniej więcej taka sam była tam temperatura. Zazwyczaj, klienci wchodzą od drugiej strony od sklepu nie od kuźni. Minął kolejnych pracujących wewnątrz krasnoludów. Skierował się do dobrze znanego mu miejsca. Wewnątrz kuźni znajdowało się wiele niedokończonych mieczy, toporów i młotów. W powietrzu grzmiały uderzenia młotów, pisk kamieni szlifierskich lub syk studzonej stali. Kilku spośród krasnoludów, stało nad gotową bronią z wystawionymi rękoma, magiczne kręgi pod ich dłońmi wskazywały na zaklinanie broni. Część z pracowników kuła pancerze zaś w odległej części ogromnej hali, za grubą szybą kilka gnomów składało lub testowało broń palną. Jednak celem Luxara były małe drzwi na końcu hali. Zatrzymał się przed nimi, złapał za klamkę i pochylając się, wszedł do środka, od razu usłyszał, ciężki, grzmiący, niski głos.

Ile razy kurwa mam powtarzać, żeby nie wchodzić bez pukania. – Warknął stojący plecami do drzwi krasnolud, w języku krasnoludzkim. Majstrował on coś przy niskim drewnianym stole.

Luxar rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, było tu zdecydowanie chłodniej. Na wprost od drzwi stało kamienne biurko, z obrotowym krzesłem za nim. Po podłodze w całym pokoju walały się śruby, narzędzia i kawałki metalu lub klejnotów. Ściany były z gołego kamienia tak samo, jak podłoga. Pod sufitem znajdowało się metalowe rusztowanie, po którym poruszał się gnom, skacząc z miejsca na miejsce, przerzucając metalowe części. Pod ścianami ustawiono wiele skrzyń i szaf, z których wystawała przeróżna broń.

Mieliście nam nie przeszkadzać. – Wrzasnął piskliwy głos gnoma. – Mówiłem, że wam nogi z dupy powyrywam. – Wszystko wypowiedział w płynnym Krasnoludzkim.

Mówiąc to gnom, zeskoczył na ziemi spod sufitu. Był niewielki, miał ledwie ponad metr wzrostu, duży nos, wyłupiaste oczy i krótkie trójkątne uszy. Jego skóra była szara i do tego cała brudna od smaru i pyłu. Poruszał się boso po pomieszczeniu, ubrany był jedynie w spodnie zawieszone na szelkach. Podszedł powoli do półsmoka i przyjrzał się mu.

Sugnar, choć no zobaczyć kogo nam tu Hamlnir zesłał. – Zawołał gnom we wspólnym.

Krasnolud nazwany Sugnarem odwrócił się i poprawił okulary, leżały one na wielkim bulwiastym nosie, ich zauszniki znikały w długiej łączącej się z brodą, czuprynie. Zarówno broda, jak i włosy był tak siwe, że aż prawie białe. Ich kolor kontrastował z czarnym strojem roboczym Krasnoluda. Czarny albo tak brudna koszulka bez rękawów i czarne spodnie na szelkach. Wyróżniały go również połyskujące nowością płytowe buty. Podszedł i przyjrzał się uważnie chłopakowi.

A niech mnie Hamlnir młotem bije. – Rozłożył szeroko ręce. – Toż to nasz mały Luxar.

  
Sugnar, Saxif, szmat czasu. – Stwierdził Falkar. – Widzę, że dobrze się trzymacie.  
  
No już, już, dajesz. – Ponaglał Krasnolud. – Co potrzebujesz, bo przecież to nie przyjacielskie odwiedziny.  
  
Co prawda mam do was interes. – Powiedział Luxar – Ale przyszedłem też pogadać.

Słyszałeś Starcze, mały przyszedł pogadać. – Gnom zaniósł się śmiechem. – Skocze po flaszkę, bo to nie będzie nic przyjemnego.

Dobrze wiesz, że nie pije. – Zaprotestował Niwari.

To nie dla ciebie. – Odparł Saxif. – My się napijemy, bo twoje historie nigdy nie niosą ze sobą nic dobrego.

Co prawda to prawda. – Przytaknął Białobrody. – A teraz siadaj i opowiadaj. – Wskazał ręką na biurko.

Luxar podszedł i oparł się o jego kant, obejmując znów wzrokiem pomieszczenie.  
  
Od czego by tu zacząć. – Zastanowił się Luxar. – Niech będzie w sumie od części, którą pamiętacie. Mój miecz, Rozpacz Atherosa, pamiętacie?

Jak mógłbym zapomnieć, prawie straciłem życie w tamtym dniu. – Przeczesał swoją brodę.

Półsmok przywołał miecz, który zmaterializował się w pochwie w jego ręku, położył go obok siebie, na wprost od Krasnoluda. Sugnar Stronghand, wysunął miecz i przyjrzał mu się. Runiczne okręgi pojawiły się przed szkłami.

Magiczne uszkodzenia, samoostrzenie na wyszczerbieniach, złowieszcze aura i ukryte oblicze. – Wyczytał z miecza Stronghand. – Tak jak ci mówiłem ci, gdy go znaleźliśmy, bardzo potężna broń.  
  
Ma jeszcze jedną cech. – Stwierdził Luxar. – Jest przeklęty.

Sugnar upuścił miecz na biurko jak poparzony.

Szybko mi mówisz. – Wytarł rękę o bluzę. – Trzeba było od tego zacząć.

Klątwa jest ukryta i praktycznie nie do wykrycia. – Wyjaśnił Niwari. – Ale jest już związana z moją osobą i nie przejdzie na nikogo innego, sprawdzałem to już kilka razy. To prawda, że jest potężny, pozwala mi zamknąć przeciwnika w demonicznej barierze poza czasem, ale jest haczyk.

Haczyk? – Zapytał Saxif, kładąc butelkę alkoholu na biurku. – Jaki znów haczyk?  
  
Za każdym razem, gdy używasz miecza i użyczysz od niego mocy, miecz się wyszczerbia. – Wyjaśnił Luxar. – Co prawda wyszczerbienia nie wpływają na siłę miecza, ale niszczą część twojego życia. Udało mi się ustalić, że miecz żywi się mocą życiową dzierżyciela, a także że uszkodzenia da się naprawić, choć jeszcze nie wiem w jaki sposób. Na pewno pojawią się, gdy użyjesz go do walki ze słabym przeciwnikiem.

Ile go już używasz? Musisz natychmiast przestać. – Krzyknął Krasnolud. – Miecz niszczący właściciela, co za skurwysyn mógł coś takiego wykuć.

Rok, walczę nim niemal rok. – Powiedział bez zastanowienia Niwari.

I dopiero teraz nam o tym mówisz. – Zdenerwował się Gnom. – Jesteś lekkomyślny.

Na początku wyszczerbienia nie sprawiały żadnego bólu, czułem się po prostu wyczerpany, gdy się pojawiały. Miesiąc temu zaczęły, sprawiać mi ból, ale żaden miecz nie był w stanie dorównać mu siłą. Gdy przybyłem do tego miasta, użyłem go znów, ból był tak potężny, że zwalił mnie z nóg i straciłem przytomność. – Wytłumaczył Luxar. – Podczas gdy byłem nieprzytomny, zobaczyłem demona. To był Atheros.

Brednie, Atherosa zabiłeś w dniu, w którym zyskałeś miecz. – Powiedział Krasnolud, poprawiając okulary.

Nie bez powodu, nazwałeś go Rozpaczą Atherosa. – Dodał Saxif, nalewając wódki do kieliszków.  
  
Niby tak, ale, jak wyjaśnisz to, że wyglądał zupełnie jak on, a na dodatek w swoich łapskach trzymał ten miecz. – Wskazał na szare ostrze. – Brzmi to niedorzecznie, ale tak było. Dlatego przyszedłem do was. Chcę, żebyście wykuli mi nowe ostrze, chce używać go jak najmniej i ograniczać się tylko do momentów, w których będzie naprawdę potrzebny.

Najlepiej jakbyś wyrzucił ten miecz, a jeszcze lepiej jakbyś oddał do jakiejś świątyni i zapieczętował pod opieką bogów. – Stwierdził Krasnolud, uderzając się w pierś.

Bogów mam na razie dosyć. – Westchnął ciężko. – Vezotiral znów próbuje się do mnie dobrać a teraz jeszcze Vexea, upatrzyła sobie Emilię.

Znów cię odwiedzają bogowie jedni by to… - Przerwał w półzdania.

Emilię? – Zapytali równocześnie. – Jaką Emilię?

Do tego jeszcze przejdę, ale to jak przyjdę jutro. – Machnął ręką. – To macie coś, co możecie mi zaoferować.

Nie, nie i jeszcze raz nie. Najpierw powiesz nam co to za Emilia. – Zaprotestował Sugnar, podnosząc kieliszek.

Nasz mały Luxar chyba znalazł sobie w końcu kobietę. – Zaśmiał się Gnom.

Ona ma trzynaście lat i jest należącą do mnie niewolnicą. – Prychnął Półsmok. – Ale nie o tym przyszedłem rozmawiać.

Jak cię zaraz… - Krasnolud złapał z pochwę od miecza. – Cztery lata wychowania poszły na marne. Tyle razy ci powtarzałem, każde życie jest równe, a teraz przychodzisz do mnie i mówisz, że masz niewolnika.

Ohoho. – Zawył Gnom i roześmiał się. – Luxar już nie żyje.

Zaczekaj, to nie tak. – Zasłonił się przed ciosem. – Daj mi wytłumaczyć. Mam ją od niedawna. To nie tak.

Luxar, skakał przez biurko, unikając ciosów krasnoluda.

Ja ci dam Niewolników! – Wrzasnął, gdy ostatecznie trafił chłopaka w plecy, zwalając go na podłogę.  
  
W momencie, gdy miał zadać mu kolejny cios, rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Otworzył je kolejny krasnolud w masce spawalniczej.

Czego? – Odwrócił się do drzwi. – Nie widzisz, że próbuje to wychować syna!

Dwie młode panny przyszły w poszukiwaniu Pana Luxara. – Powiedział, wprowadzając do biura Rose i Emilię.

L…L…Lyrii? – Wydukał Sugnar, upuszczając pochwę. – Czy to jest… - Spojrzał na Luxara.  
  
Falkar pokręcił przecząco głową.

To jest Emilia a kobieta za nią to Rose, pomoc w Czterech Różach. – Poniósł się z ziemi.  
  
Krasnolud podszedł do dziewcząt, przyglądając się im uważnie, na okularach znów pojawiły się runiczne okręgi. Emilia schowała się za plecami Rudowłosej, gdy tylko się zbliżył. Przejechał wzrokiem po jednej i drugiej. Zatrzymał swój wzrok na twarzy Rose, zmrużył oczy, poprawił okulary, zdjął je i założył ponownie. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego, krasnolud wzruszył ramionami i wrócił pod biurko.

Nazywam się Sugnar Stronghand Niwari. – Ukłonił się nisko. – To jest Safix.

Safix Ceka. – Zrobił salto w miejscu i zaśmiał się.

Niwari? – Zdziwiła się Rose. – To tak jak Pan Luxar.

Na Pana to trzeba się zachowywać. – Spojrzał na półsmoka. – A on jest zbyt nieokrzesany.  
  
To znaczy, że Pan i Pan są… - Zakłopotała się.

Nie, to znaczy się nie genetycznie. – Powiedział Krasnolud. – Jestem jego przybranym ojcem.

Safix zdjął z rusztowań kilka krzeseł i rozstawił przy krasnoludzie.

Siadajcie, siadajcie, nie dajcie się prosić. – Zaproponował Gnom.

Rose usiadła i przyciągnęła do siebie drugie krzesło, klepnęła w nie dwa razy, patrząc na Emilie, proponując jej, żeby usiadła. Dziewczynka spojrzała zaspanym jeszcze wzrokiem na Luxara.  
  
Śmiało, siadaj. – Wskazał jej krzesło.

Jeśli mój syn powiedział coś niemiłego lub coś, co mogło was urazić, przepraszam. – Pochylił głowę. –Czasami jest niewychowany, ale przy bliższym poznaniu da się z nim dogadać.

Przestań pieprzyć starcze. – Warknął Falkar.

Czy to ten rogacz ci to zrobił? – Podszedł i spojrzał na oko dziewczynki.

Ja nic… - Chciał coś powiedział.

Nie do ciebie mówię. – Przerwał mu krasnolud. – Mówię do tej młodej damy.

Emilia pokręciła głową na nie i załapała się za rękaw Rose.

Co tutaj robicie i jak mnie znalazłyście. – Zapytał Luxar.

Emilia się obudziła i chciała ci coś powiedzieć. – Wyjaśniła kobieta. – Użyła magii, by cię zlokalizować.

Magii? – Zaciekawił się młodszy Niwari. – Mogłabyś mi pokazać?

Emilia wyciągnęła przed siebie rękę i rozłożyła dłoń, pojawił się okrąg, na którego powierzchni zmaterializowała się strzałka, przypominająca mały grot strzały. Zakręcił się dwa razy i wskazał na półsmoka.

Magia Nawigacyjna. – Zauważył Saxif.

I to dosyć precyzyjna. – Dodał Sugnar. – Zazwyczaj bez szkolenia, rzucanie takich czarów bez inkantacji jest bardzo rzadkim talentem.

Nie mówiłaś, że potrafisz rzucać zaklęcia. – Luxar podszedł do dziewczynki i nachylił się.

P…przepraszam. – Wyszeptała Emilia.

Nie musisz mnie za to przepraszać. – Pogłaskał ją po głowie. – Ale na przyszłość, chciałbym byś nie ukrywała takich rzeczy przede mną.

D…dobrze. – Uśmiechnęła się niemal niezauważalnie.

Nie myślałem, że doczekam się wnuków. – Krasnoludowi zakręciła się łezka w oku.

Daruj sobie, one nie jest moją córką. – Zaprzeczył Luxar.

Wiem o tym ty pacanie. – Naburmuszył się Sugnar. – Nie odbieraj mi przynajmniej możliwości jej tak nazywania. Wziąłeś ją, pod opiekę więc masz się nią dobrze zająć, bo ci dupę młotem przetrzepię.

Rose i Safix wybuchli donośnym śmiechem. Luxar zakrył dłonią twarz i przeciągnął, próbując się opanować. Krasnolud podszedł do biurka i wyciągnąć coś z niego.

Jak ty mnie denerwujesz starcze. – Warknął młodszy Niwari. – Twoje słowa jednak nie mają znaczenia i tak miałem się nią zając.

Trzymaj. – Starszy Niwari wyciągnął niewielki przedmiot na dłoni w kierunku dziewczynki.

Na jego otwartej, ciężkiej, prawie kamiennej dłoni leżał pierścień ze wcięciem u jego dołu. Na jego bokach wygrawerowane złotem były pnącza róży, które prowadziły do pąka na jego szczycie. Pąk był zrobiony z matowego rubinu, który rozbłysnął w momencie, gdy stary Sugnar wcisnął go na palec Emilii. Pierścionek zacieśnił się dookoła jej palca, dostosowując się do jego rozmiaru.

Ja…nie mogę…tego przyjąć… - Wyszeptała Emilia. – To jest… warte więcej… niż… ja.

Ile ty za nią zapłaciłeś? – Zapytał starzec, odwracając się do syna.

Teoretycznie nic, zabrałem ją od Staiera. – Wyjaśnił Luxar. – Był mi winien około stu pięćdziesięciu Złotych Monet. Wyzwoliłem za to jednego Lykana, który był w klatce obok. Emilię wziąłem tak po prostu. Nie mogłem zostawić jej, szczególnie po tym, jak zauważyłem, co jej zrobił.

Co jej zrobił? – Zapytał Gnom.

Wtedy jeszcze nic, ale jeśli na jej płacz odpowiadał biczem, to domyśliłem się, że resztę ran też jej zadał. – Wyjaśnił Falkar. – Zobacz jej oko.

Pokaż. – Safix podszedł do dziewczyny. – Mogę coś na to zaradzić.

Emilia nieśmiało podniosła wzrok na Gnoma i pokazała mu podbite oko, siniak lekko zbladł już pod wpływem czasu i kremu, ale wciąż był dobrze widoczny. Gnom potarł dłonie, pomiędzy którymi pojawił się magiczny okrąg. Przyłożył ręce do twarzy dziewczynki i gdy je odsunął, nie było śladu po siniaku. Gnom spiął mięsnie i skoczył pod sufit, wrócił po chwili z góry z niewielkim zabrudzonym lustrem. Pokazał je Emilii, która uśmiechnęła się lekko na widok swojej twarzy bez żadnej rany.

Safix Ceka, dawny Inżynier obozu medycznego na Froncie Pustynnym. – Przedstawił się jeszcze raz.

Możesz i a nawet powinnaś go przyjąć. – Stwierdził Luxar. – Biżuteria to oznaka wolnych ludzi, niewolnikom nie wolno nosić żadnych ozdób. Sam miałem ci jutro kupić jakąś błyskotkę, oprócz tych spinek.

Jest to magiczny pierścień, ma w sobie moc, która może uratować życie nosiciela. Nie można ci go też zdjąć bez twojej zgody. – Wyjaśnił Krasnolud. – Więc jeśli ten buc chciałby ci go odebrać, nie będzie w stanie.

Daj sobie siana i skończ mnie obrażać starcze. – Warknął Półsmok. – Nakopie ci do tego starego zadka, jak sobie nie odpuścisz.

Jesteś o sto lat za młody, by to zrobić. – Zaśmiał się Starzec.

Przepraszam, że przerywam, ale przyszłyśmy tu, bo Emilia chciała coś ci powiedzieć Luxarze. – Powiedziała Rose.

Ah tak, przepraszam. – Ukłonił się Krasnolud. – Po prostu podekscytowałem się myślą, że mam wnuczkę, choć nie mej krwi to wciąż wnuczka choćby z nazwy. – Uśmiechnął się. – Nie mam żadnych wątpliwości, że Luxar nie będzie miał własnego potomstwa, a to mój jedyny syn, choć przybrany. Więc taka myśl napawa mnie radością. – Uścisnął Dziewczynkę.

Tak więc, Emilio co chciałaś mi powiedzieć? – Zapytał młodszy Niwari.

Emilia rozejrzała się dookoła i poczerwieniała na twarzy. Pokręciła głową na znak, że nie chce mówić.

Nie bój się. – Rose przytuliła ją, gdy krasnolud ją już puścił. – Możesz mówić śmiało, wszyscy wydają się dobrzy.

Niech… będzie. – Powiedziała Emilia. – Ale proszę się nie śmiać, czasami miałam wizję, które się spełniały.

Nie będziemy. – Rudowłosa puściła dziewczynkę.

Widziałam wielką jaskinię, nie wiem gdzie była, ale widziałam ludzi, którzy byli rozrywani przez trójgłową postać z lodowym ciałem. Jej ciało oplątane było łańcuchem, a z pleców wystawało wiele mieczy. Podczas walki, potwory przypominające kulę śnieżną o ośmiu kończynach skandowały coś w dziwnym języku. One wszystkie broniły kryształu, małego, białego, emitującego magiczną mocą, który znajdował się na niewielkim kamiennym podniesieniu. Widziałam Pana, jak wchodzi Pan do tej jaskini, następnie widziałam krew. Czułam jej smak w ustach. – Opowiedziała jak w transie. – Słyszałam Pański krzyk i widziałam pański gniew. Wiele ryków zagłuszało jakiekolwiek słowa. – W jej oczach pojawił się trach.

Rose przytuliła ją mocniej, głaszcząc jej głowę i przeczesując delikatnie włosy.

Czy widziałaś coś jeszcze? – Zapytał Luxar.

Pokiwała głową, zaprzeczając.

Sugnar podbiegł pośpiesznie do biurka i znów zaczął w niej grzebać. Wyjął z niego stary pergamin i niewielkie zawiniątko. Rozwinął go i pokazał Emilii, na papierze narysowany był biały, stożkowy kryształ otoczony białą poświatą mający ilustrować magiczną moc. W zawiniątku znajdował się dokładnie taki sam jak na papierze, lecz zamiast emanować energią jak ten na rysunku, ten był wyblakły i zdawał się pusty w środku. Emilia przytaknęła.

Co to jest? – Zapytał Falkar. – Czy to jest to, o czym mogę myśleć?

Tak. – Krasnolud podał kryształ chłopakowi. – Kryształ-Jajo Kryształowego Zlepieńca, potężny przekaźnik magiczny. Ten tutaj jest akurat uszkodzony.

Skąd to masz? – Półsmok przyjrzał się kryształowi. – Nie jest to coś, co można kupić na pierwszym lepszym targu.

Ten zniszczony, został przeze mnie zakupiony pół roku temu od Poszukiwaczy Przygód. – Wyjaśnił Stronghand. – Tak się składa, że przed tygodniem ta sama grupa przyszłą do mnie i zaproponowała, że będą mieli w przeciągu trzech dni jeszcze kilka takich kryształów. No ale tak jak mówiłem, minął tydzień, a ich dalej nie ma.

Po co ci coś takiego? – Zadał kolejne pytanie.

A dobrze, że pytasz. – W oczach Sugnara pojawiło się podekscytowanie. – Gdy dostałem pierwszy z nich, nie wiedziałem co z nim zrobić. Więc zacząłem z nim eksperymentować, testowałem go jako przekaźnik mocy magicznej do ostrza wykonanego ze stali przy pomocy magicznego pieca…

Do rzeczy. – Przerwał mu Luxar. – Nie mam czasu na pierdoły.

No już, już, nie piekl się tak. – Warknął Białobrody. – Wraz z Safixem stworzyłem prototypowe ostrze. – Podbiegł do jednej ze skrzyń i wygrzebał długi miecz bastardowy. Biała rękojeść zakończona czarną głowicą, przy odpowiednym chwycie rozkładała się w pół. Na środku standardowego, czarnego jelca, znajdował się mały kamień szlachetny w kształcie rombu. Na obu stronach jelca i na głowicy wygrawerowane są czterolistne koniczyny. Sztych, moc i ostrza miecza bardziej niż ze stali wyglądały na wykonane ze szkła lub przeźroczystego kryształu. – To jest Miecz Mocy, „Szczęściarz” jest już praktycznie idealny, jedyną wadą jest to, że zżera ogromne ilości magicznej energii. – Przekręcił rękojeść, która rozłożyła się na dwie części.

Dolna od strony głowicy znajdował się mechaniczny chwytak, który wykonany był tak, aby Kryształ-Jajo pasowało idealnie. Górna część od strony jelca miała stożkowy otwór tak, aby dolna wraz z kryształem mogła zostać złożona w całość. – Masz, włóż to do środka i zakręć rękojeść.

Falkar przyłożył stożkowy kryształ, który został pochwycony przez chwytaki, złożył miecz w całość, skręcając rękojeść. Klejnot na jelcu rozbłysnął, a Luxar poczuł jak miecz, zaczyna pobierać jego moc magiczną. Przezroczysta część miecza zapaliła się na czerwono, a sam sztych płonął niczym ogień. Nie emitował żadnego ciepła, lecz pożerał masę energii. Młodszy Niwari, którego ograniczenia magiczne niezbyt dotyczyły, czuł po prostu, jak moc jest pobierana, ale nie sprawiało to żadnego problemu. Rozpacz Atherosa, leżąca na biurku poruszyła się i skierowała sztych w kierunku Luxara, który gestem ręki odesłał miecz, który starał się mu opierać.

Ciekawe. – Wyszeptał Półsmok.

No i tak jak mówiłem, mieli przynieść mi je przynieść, ale niebyło ich od tej pory. – Stwierdził Sugnar. – Miecz, jest na razie prototypem, potrzebowałbym jeszcze kilku kryształów, aby móc go ulepszyć i doprowadzić do perfekcji.

Mogę ci pomóc, jeśli jest jakieś zlecenie na Zlepieńca i o ile jakiś znajduje się w okolicy. – Powiedział Luxar, machając mieczem. – W zamian chce ten Miecz. Za resztę rzeczy, które będą mi potrzebne, zapłacę Złotem.

A czego będziesz potrzebował? – Zapytał Starszy Niwari.

Najpierw to z dwóch dni, aby się upewnić, że nie wrócili. – Powiedział Półsmok. – Później sprawdzę, czy jest jakieś zlecenie. To z elementów przygotowania. Z ekwipunku potrzebowałbym przede wszystkim, lekki kaftan z Enchantowanego Jedwabiu dla Emilii, Dwie pary butów i rękawic z Cienioskóry po jednej dla mnie i Emilii, a także dwa płaszcze z futra Ponurnika, jeden dla mnie i jeden dla niej.

Zaczekaj, chcesz ją zabrać na wyprawę, która niesie ze sobą takie niebezpieczeństwo? Przecież to szaleństwo, szczególnie po tym, co przewidziała. – Zaoponowała Rose, która siedziała cicho praktycznie przez większość spotkania.

Jeśli ma ze mną podróżować i mam ją wyszkolić w fachu Łowcy Nagród, a to się wiąże z tym, że mam ją wychować. Musi się zacząć wprawiać już teraz. – Spojrzał na rudowłosą z groźną miną. – Nawet nie próbuj mi zabronić, wiem, że się do niej przyzwyczaiłaś w ostatnim czasie, ale wiedziałaś od początku, że nie będę mieszkał w karczmie całe życie. Jestem wędrowcem i Emilia będzie podróżować razem ze mną, tak jak chce tego Vexea. – Pokręcił oczami. – Takie jest przeznaczenie, które rzucił nam Bonos i nie możesz z tym walczyć. Nie chcesz przeciwstawiać się woli bogów, nie każdy jest w stanie znieść ból, jaki niesie ze sobą bycie Casisto, bycie Wyrzutkiem. Nie martw się, niczego jej nie zabraknie, ale nie mogę jej ci zostawić. Mówiłem ci już o tym.

Rose zamilkła i nie odezwała się już do końca spotkania. Dalszą część wieczora, Safix mierzył wymiary Emilii, Sugnar dobierał materiały i dobijał targu z synem. Dwaj właściciele lokalu wydali swym pracownikom zlecenie, które było teraz priorytetowe. Krasnoludy i Gnomy zabrały się czym prędzej do roboty, lecz niedługo zapadł zmrok i ich czas pracy dobiegł końca. Luxar pożegnał się z Ojcem i Safixem, wziął Emilię na ręce, zdążyła ona zasnąć na jednym z krzeseł, podczas gdy jej właściciel dokonywał transakcji. Falkar wrócił do karczmy z Emilią i Rose do karczmy. Nikt nie odezwał się ani słowem podczas drogi powrotnej. Ulice nocą były puste, gdzieniegdzie poruszał się powolnym krokiem, snując się niczym jakaś grupa ożywieńców, patrol straży miejskiej. Jednak żaden z nich nie miał najmniejszej ochoty zaczepiać trójki wędrującej ulicą.


End file.
